Thin Ice
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Traducción] Hanji encarga al capitán Levi que explore territorio en las montañas para buscar una torre con suministros. Contra su mejor juicio, se une a ella en esta excursión, pero el invierno hace su misión más difícil de lo esperado. Confinados dentro de una cabaña para sobrevivir, les resulta cada vez más difícil tratarse unos a otros como compañeros y nada más.
1. Ice Shack

Este fic le pertenece a Xenobia, una autora en AO3, pero este fic es demasiado bueno como para ignorarlo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Disclaimer: Ni Xenobia ni yo poseemos ninguno de los personajes del canon o el mundo al que pertenecen. Esto es solo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Muchas bromas de penes :v

* * *

 **Thin Ice**

(Hielo delgado)

.

Capítulo 1: Ice Shack

.

El crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies y el aullido del viento obligaron al capitán a levantar su voz más fuerte para que la mujer que estaba justo delante de él pudiera escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— era una pregunta retórica. Sabía por qué estaban allí, simplemente todavía no entendía la lógica detrás de cómo estaban llevando a cabo esta aventura.

Hanji lo miró.

—Ya hemos hablado eso. Hay una torre con suministros abandonada en algún lugar cercano a esta zona. Vamos a necesitar tantas armas y suministros como podamos encontrar— sus siguientes palabras casi se perdieron en el viento, y la media máscara que usaba debajo de su capucha peluda para protegerse del frío viento amortiguaba aún más su voz—... Dinero, también.

— ¿Qué?

Él aceleró el paso para acercarse a ella. Habían dejado sus caballos en los establos, protegidos junto a un cobertizo abandonado y abandonado. El lugar fue utilizado una vez como un punto de ruta de campamento y almacenamiento de recursos. La dirección que necesitaban para viajar desde el punto de ruta era demasiado traicionera para los caballos, de ahí la decisión de ir a pie desde allí.

—Dije que incluso podría haber un poco de dinero, según el viejo inventario que encontré. Podríamos usar más de eso también.

—Pero no lo sabes con certeza— Levi se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor la nieve y el camino barrido por el viento en el que estaban. Se dirigían a la base de la montaña. Él estrechó sus ojos contra el frío, tratando de mirar más lejos en la distancia—. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, Hanji. ¿Por qué diablos no acabas de enviar un equipo de exploración para investigar?

—Porque probablemente se habrían perdido— fue su respuesta. Ella también se detuvo y se ajustó las gafas. Su vista no era tan aguda como la de Levi, y menos ahora, ya que solo tenía un buen ojo para ver.

—Podríamos haber traído a Sasha con nosotros, al menos. Ella conoce esta área.

Hanji se volvió para mirarlo.

—Sasha todavía se está recuperando de sus heridas. No la iba a arrastrar a esto. Nuestro objetivo en este momento es confirmar si esta torre aún está en pie y si le quedan suministros. Una vez que lo hayamos hecho, Marcaré el camino y enviaré un equipo para que los recojan.

—Si la maldita torre tiene algo que recolectar— refunfuñó—, y si lo encontramos.

—Levi, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Nuestra mano de obra está en su punto más bajo, necesitamos armas y materiales, y entrar en territorio de titanes para conseguir eso ahora mismo no es una opción. Ambos somos capaces y tenemos la experiencia suficiente para hacer esto nosotros mismos, y no eres la clase de persona que le gusta trabajar detrás de un escritorio. ¿Desde cuándo se burla de hacer un poco de trabajo?

—Simplemente no estoy emocionado de que estés aquí— él cerró la boca de inmediato.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué no?— Hanji parpadeó hacia él.

—Porque tú eres el comandante ahora, idiota. Tú también eres nuestro experto en titanes. Si te perdemos, la moral de la tropa estará aún más jodida de lo que ya lo esta. No deberías de tomar riesgos innecesarios.

Por un momento, la ira brilló en el ojo bueno de Hanji, haciendo que su color pareciera un tono más brillante de color rojizo. Se desvaneció en segundos, y su mirada se suavizó en el capitán.

—No puedes mantenerme cuidada como si fuera de porcelana, Levi. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de los sacrificios que hizo Erwin, sabes mejor que nadie que un buen comandante tiene que arriesgarse.

—No por la esperanza de encontrar unas cuantas armas rotas y suministros de alimentos rancios— replicó.

— ¿Has terminado, gruñón? — ella puso sus manos enguantadas sobre sus caderas.

—Tch. Vamos. Terminemos con esto.

Él avanzó penosamente, casi con petulancia. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. No había titanes en esta área, y sin embargo, los sentidos de Levi estaban en alerta. Algo además de la frustración estaba causando que su adrenalina se disparara. El capitán miró a su alrededor con los ojos grises entrecerrados otra vez, y vio algo a lo lejos que llamó su atención.

—Oi, allá— Señaló hacia el norte, donde se alzaba el pie de las montañas. Algo estaba en su base. Podía ver la estructura torcida, en forma de columna, asomando entre los árboles congelados, elevándose justo encima de ellos. Hanji se acercó a él para mirar. Ella sacó un catalejo y se lo llevó a los ojos.

— ¡Creo que es eso, Levi! ¡Lo encontraste!

—No te emociones demasiado todavía— él tendió su mano—. Déjame tomar ese catalejo.

Ella se lo entregó, y Levi usó su equipo tridimensional para subir a las ramas de un árbol cercano. Encontró una rama robusta donde posarse, se agachó y se equilibró. Miró a través del catalejo para asegurarse de no haber confundido una formación rocosa sobresaliente o un árbol roto con una estructura hecha por el hombre.

—Es una torre— llamó a su compañero—. Parece que tu corazonada era correcta, al menos que todavía esté aquí. Queda por ver si es tu torre con suministros o no.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo— cantó entusiasmada—. ¡Apresurémonos!

Levi bajó del árbol y le devolvió el catalejo. Hanji despegó de inmediato, corriendo a través del campo abierto entre ellos y su objetivo. Levi la siguió. Estaba a punto de decirle que disminuya la velocidad cuando escuchó un ruido siniestro. Venía de donde estaba su comandante. El capitán miró hacia abajo, se puso en cuclillas y apartó un poco de nieve con la mano.

No era un campo cubierto de nieve que cruzaban para llegar a esa torre.

—Hanji— gritó Levi, enderezándose—. ¡Vuelve! Es un lago, y el hielo está-

El hielo se quebró aún más, se abrió y se la tragó por completo como lo haría un titán antes de que Levi pudiera terminar gritar su advertencia. El grito de sorpresa de Hanji fue todo lo que escuchó de ella antes de desaparecer con un chapoteo helado.

— ¡Hanji! ¡Mierda...!

Miró a su alrededor, y actuó rápidamente. Él ancló los ganchos de su equipo tridimensional en el hielo intacto, y se lanzó a correr. Deslizándose sobre la superficie con nieve con los cables detrás de él, se zambulló de cabeza detrás de su comandante en peligro. El agua lo golpeó como cuchillos. Estuvo a punto de expulsar el aliento que había tomado antes de sumergirse cuando el impacto del frío helado lo golpeó.

No podía ver nada...

Levi buscó a ciegas, esperando que no hubiera una corriente que pudiera haberse llevado a Hanji demasiado lejos. Sus nudillos rozaron contra el hielo cuando levantó la mano, pensando que ella podría haber subido flotando.

Él estaba bajo hielo. De alguna manera, el agujero en el que se había zambullido ya no estaba por encima de la cabeza de Levi. Levantó la vista a través del agua turbia, en busca de luz. Estaba oscuro debido a los cielos nublados y al hielo vidrioso que lo distorsionaba, pero podía verlo. Nadó hacia él, todavía buscando signos de Hanji. Una mano... un pie... cualquier cosa. La sacaría de los cabellos si era necesario.

Estaba perdiendo el aliento, y sus extremidades se estaban volviendo pesadas. Levi trató de encontrar el agujero en el hielo para poder tomar otro aliento, pero en su lugar encontró la barrera de hielo. Ambos iban a morir, y la Legión de Reconocimiento se quedaría sin un líder. Y peor aún, en lo que respecta a Levi, la visión de Erwin moriría con ellos.

Algo lo agarró, y Levi impulsivamente luchó contra eso por reflejo. Se dio cuenta de que era Hanji cuando su cara fría y pálida se vio borrosa, a pocos centímetros de la suya. Ella agarró su mano, y comenzaron a levantarse a través del agua. Hanji puso su mano en algo, apenas podía sentirlo, y se dio cuenta de que era uno de los cables de su equipo. Él lo agarró tan fuerte como pudo. Levi y Hanji usaron los cables para guiarse hacia el orificio de salida, pateando y avanzando lentamente.

Salieron del agua al mismo tiempo, y Levi empujó la espalda de Hanji para ayudarla a salir del agua. Ella a su vez agarró sus manos una vez que estuvo en la superficie del hielo, jaló a Levi prácticamente encima de ella mientras exhalaba un aliento entrecortado. Ambos rodaron sobre sus costados y tosieron agua helada. Les tomó varios minutos a ambos exploradores recuperar el aliento y ser capaces de hablar.

—De acuerdo— Levi con su voz ronca, exhalaba gélidas bocanadas de nubes que se levantaban de sus labios ahora sin sangre—, que se joda... la torre. No puedo... llegar a ella... en esta... condición.

Los dientes de Hanji estaban castañeteando, y su voz tartamudeó.

—N-n-no podría... estar más de acuerdo.

—Refugio— jadeó Levi—. Volvamos a... la choza.

—P-p-podemos c-c-calentarnos allí— fue su respuesta inestable.

—Agárrate... de mí.

Hanji lo miró, Levi le recordaba un halcón medio ahogado. Su cabello empapado ya estaba rígido con hielo.

—Hazlo— insistió. Sus corneas se congelarían, pensó. También lo haría toda su cara, para el caso. Si las personas pensaban que antes carecía de expresiones faciales, en estos momentos podrían confundirlo con una estatua.

Hanji agarró el abrigo de Levi, arrastrándose medio encima de él con un gemido mientras él rodaba sobre su estómago. Levi trató de alcanzar el control de sus engranajes, pero tenía las manos rígidas y una posición incómoda. Hanji entendió, y ella los manejó para él... Se deslizaron a través del hielo hacia la orilla del lago helado donde Levi se había anclado antes de saltar dentro.

—Wiii— balbuceó Hanji roncamente—. Paseo en un… enano-o-o.

—Cállate— espetó Levi.

El deslizamiento sobre el hielo no les había hecho ningún favor en cuanto al calor del cuerpo, pero sí los hizo llegar más rápido y redujo la posibilidad de caer nuevamente a través del hielo. Soltó sus anclas y volvió a enrollar sus cables, haciendo una mueca ante el sonido chirriante que emitían. La exposición al agua helada los había vuelto rígidos. Tendría que engrasarlas cuando fuera posible para evitar que se estrellaran contra él la próxima vez que necesitara usarlas.

La pareja se puso de pie, ayudándose en el camino. Comenzaron una caminata cojeando de vuelta a la cabaña de suministros y al establo. Fue un viaje cuesta arriba, y varias veces la pareja tuvo que empujarse mutuamente para seguir. Los insultos que se dirigían el uno al otro carecían de fluidez. Con los dientes de Hanji castañeteando y Levi luchando por respirar el aire frío era todo lo que podían hacer al hablar.

—Hah... Oi, comandante Gafas de mierda... no te rindas... ahora.

—Hey-y-y, Capitán M-maniaco, ¡tú te estás quedando atrás!

De ida y vuelta, pasó entre descansos cortos para tratar de calentarse trotando o saltando en su lugar. Para cuando llegaron al refugio, se apiñaban juntos para abrigarse y luchaban por poner un pie delante del otro. Hanji probó la puerta que conducía a la cabaña, usando ambas manos temblorosas para intentar levantar el pestillo.

—Atascado— ella gruñó.

—Muévete.

Hanji se hizo a un lado, después de haber visto el método efectivo pero destructivo de Levi de abrir puertas cerradas o atascadas. Levi inspiró rápidamente y obligó a sus músculos a actuar. Sintió como si unas agujas le atravesaran la pierna cuando su bota helada golpeó la madera. Se estremeció, pero se sostuvo.

—Joder— dijo con voz ronca—. La maldita cosa esta medio podrida. Debería haberse hecho añicos en un millón de astillas.

—W-wow— respiró Hanji, con los ojos muy abiertos—. La hipotermia r-realmente debe estar afectándote.

—Lo voy a... abrir— prometió el capitán enojado. Sus ojos se estrecharon y se preparó para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Espera, L-Levi— Hanji golpeó con una mano enguantada y cubierta de hielo sobre su muslo para detenerlo—. Tal vez n-no deberíamos... romperlo en p-p-pedazos. Puede mantener el f-frío fuera si está... completo.

— ¿Y que?

—L-lo intentamos j-j-juntos.

Asintió con frialdad y juró haber visto pequeños trozos de hielo en su propio flequillo.

—En tres.

Contaron juntos en corto, tonos recortados. Agarrando el pestillo mano a mano, combinaron sus esfuerzos. Cedió casi sin resistencia, y la puerta se abrió con el peso de ambos veteranos apoyados contra ella. Levi logró girar su cuerpo para que Hanji aterrizara encima de él, amortiguando su caída fuera sacando el poco aire que tenía.

— ¡Lo siento!— Hanji se levantó de Levi con esfuerzo, y se arrastró hacia la puerta. Ella comenzó a cerrarla, pero cuando el interior de la cabaña quedó a oscuras, la dejó parcialmente abierta— Levi, ¿estás bien?

— Sí— gimió. Su patada anterior debió haber desbloqueado el pestillo, pero ninguno de los dos había considerado eso.

Venían allí esperando tener que acampar durante la noche, por lo que el lugar ya había sido inspeccionado y preparado. Trajeron raciones y mantas de sus alforjas, junto con algunas otras cosas que podrían necesitar. Todavía había algo de leña almacenada en los establos, lo suficientemente seca como para usarla. Aunque las posibilidades de que la torre no hubiera sido saqueada desde el último inventario, al menos Levi podía decir que se habían preparado bien para esta misión. Lo que no habían previsto era que cayeran en el hielo.

—Iniciaré el fuego...— declaró Levi—. Desnúdate.

— ¿Qué...?— el buen ojo de Hanji se abrió de par en par con asombrada confusión.

—Quítate... la ropa. Ambos tenemos que... salir de esta mierda húmeda— mirando las barras que colgaban del techo sobre la chimenea, Levi comprendió su propósito—, los colgaremos... allí para que se sequen.

—Oh.

Levi comenzó a amontonar leña y leña en la chimenea, y cuando notó que Hanji aún no se había movido, la pegó con una mirada dura.

— ¿Quieres congelarte hasta morir aquí? Sal de esas ropas y ponte debajo de una manta.

—Cierto.

Hanji comenzó a desnudarse, y Levi se concentró en la chimenea, sin perder de vista lo que estaba haciendo, no esperaba que una persona como Hanji fuera modesta. No es que Levi la hubiera mirado con malicia, ya que no era un pervertido de mala calidad. Él trató de ignorar el escalofriante frío que sintió, y una vez que tuvo la madera apilada a su gusto, Levi trabajó para encenderla. Tuvo que hacer una pausa para quitarse los guantes y calentar sus manos un poco, frotándolas y jadeando en sus palmas. Sus temblores se relajaron lo suficiente como para poder tomar la lámpara de aceite y encenderla.

—Lo tengo— anunció, poniéndose de pie. Se volvió sin pensar, y vio el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y raspones de Hanji. La expresión de Levi se volvió completamente inexpresiva, y sus ojos recorrieron la forma de su compañero de arriba y hacia abajo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando cuando Hanji se inclinó para recuperar una de las mantas dobladas de invierno, dándole una vista completa de su parte trasera. Hanji era alta y atlética, no tenía una figura voluptuosa. Sin embargo, definitivamente era una mujer, y Levi nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo largas que eran sus piernas.

—Brrr— dijo Hanji mientras sacudía la manta y la envolvía alrededor de ella. Se volvió para mirarlo, después de haber liberado su pelo de la desordenada cola de caballo. Todavía usaba sus gafas y parche en el ojo; esos y la corbata de bolo del comandante eran todo lo que ella había dejado. Su ropa estaba en una pila goteando en el suelo crujiente.

—Uh, cuelga tu ropa aquí— sugirió Levi, evitando su mirada—. Cerraré la puerta y me desvestiré. Solo trabaja en secarte y calentarte.

Al menos podía respirar sin sentir que sus pulmones ahora estaban llenos de fragmentos de vidrio. Levi cerró la puerta con firmeza y se quitó primero la capa de invierno helada. Regresó al fuego, donde Hanji estaba colgando sus ropas. Ella hábilmente había envuelto la manta alrededor de su cuerpo y la había metido como una toalla para mantenerla en su lugar. A Levi le resultó un poco más fácil concentrarse ahora que Hanji estaba cubierta desde su busto hasta sus pies.

No había lugar para la timidez o la modestia, lo tenía firmemente en su mente cuando se desvistió de sus pantalones, colocó sus botas al lado de la chimenea y colgó su ropa. Eran compañeros de armas. Estaban en una misión. Solo dos veteranos jodidos, atrapados en una choza con un riesgo grave de hipotermia, congelación y neumonía. Las prioridades eran prioridades

—Levi, ¿no te lo vas a quitar también?

Él se había quedado allí de pie, manteniendo una conversación interna consigo mismo, no se había dado cuenta de cuán profunda se había vuelto esa conversación. Concentró su mirada entrecerrada en Hanji, y excusó sus acciones.

—Se secarán.

—Sí, eventualmente— estuvo de acuerdo, mirando la escasa vestimenta—, pero más rápido si los cuelgas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Solo estaba pensando en tu modestia.

— ¡Hah! ¿Mi modestia? Cariño, si estás preocupado por exponerte a mí, no lo hagas. Esos calzoncillos no ocultan nada, así de mojados y aferrados a ti como están— Hanji sonrió, todavía inspeccionando su zona de la entrepierna.

El capitán bajó la vista y vio lo que ella quería decir. La ropa interior no hizo nada para ocultar sus bienes. Podía ver la sombra de su vello púbico a través del material húmedo. Sus genitales estaban tan claramente delineados que bien podría estar desnudo. Levi sintió como sus mejillas se calentaron y trató de mostrarse indiferente con un encogimiento de hombros, tiró de los calzoncillos y salió de ellos. Con el rostro inexpresivo, los colgó junto a sus calcetines de invierno. Aún temblaba, sus músculos saltaban incontrolablemente en un esfuerzo por calentarse.

—Creo que debería clasificarte como anormal.

Levi dio un pequeño respingo ante el comentario y golpeó a Hanji con "la mirada" que tendía a enviar a la mayoría de las personas a buscar refugio.

— ¿Disculpa?

Hanji estaba tocando su labio inferior en sus pensamientos, mirándolo como un espécimen. Ella no estaba ni un poco intimidada por su fría mirada.

— ¿Hmm? Oh, fue un cumplido, Levi. ¡Tranquilo! Solo quería decir que estas por encima del promedio, eso es todo.

— ¿Crees que compararme con un titán califica como un cumplido? Piénsalo de nuevo.

—Realmente no te estaba comparando con un titán— se defendió, extendiendo sus manos—. Simplemente usaba el término que hemos acuñado para los que se distinguen de sus semejantes.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando— espetó Levi, con las cejas pellizcadas—. ¿Tu cerebro se congeló allí, o qué?

—No, en absoluto. Estaba hablando de la forma en que estás equipado, gruñón. La genética te habrá afectado con la altura, pero claramente aplicaron esas pulgadas a otros... atributos. Dime, ¿el arnés de tu equipo te causa una incomodidad excepcional en el área de la ingle? me imagino que tiene que hacerlo, a veces. Ahora no me sorprende que estés tan malhumorado.

La boca de Levi se abrió un poco, su expresión se relajó en una de incredulidad por sus observaciones descaradas. Hablaba de él como si fuera uno de sus sujetos de prueba, como si estuviera haciendo notas mentales sobre su cuerpo y tratando de descubrir más. Él no habría descrito su conversación como coqueta, pero con Hanji, uno nunca podría estar demasiado seguro. La ciencia la entusiasmó. Levi pensó que era lo único en lo que lo hacía.

—No es asunto tuyo— Levi reprendió secamente— ¿Hemos terminado de hablar de "Anatomía del pene 101"? Me estoy congelando.

De hecho, Levi pensó que era irónico que Hanji pareciera tan impresionado por su miembro. Sentía que estaba tratando de meterse dentro de él debido al frío. Hizo caso omiso del impulso de cubrirse la entrepierna, negándose a darle la maldita satisfacción de reaccionar ante sus observaciones inapropiadas. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se frotó los brazos y se acercó al fuego, temblando.

Hanji solícito colocó una de las otras mantas sobre los hombros de Levi antes de poder hacerlo él mismo.

—Aquí tienes.

Tiró de la manta a su alrededor, y otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Dejó de lado la extraña conversación que tuvieron hace un momento. Era Hanji, después de todo. Levi estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sus tonterías locas al azar.

—Gracias. Deberíamos comer y beber algo caliente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Buscaré en la mochila algunos bocados, y tendrás algo de té listo.

Poco tiempo después, se sentaron acurrucados junto al fuego, comiendo una comida blanda y bebiendo té. Hanji había usado un poco de la mezcla de polvo de sopa seca de sus raciones para preparar un caldo. Junto con las raciones de campo secas, no estaba mal. Mojaron los bloques de ración en el caldo para ablandarlo, y bebieron el líquido restante en sus cuencos una vez que terminaron con las raciones.

—No es exactamente gourmet— dijo Hanji con un eructo —, pero llena el estómago.

Levi asintió, mirando al fuego.

—Sí. Buen trabajo, Hanji.

Ella puso una mano sobre su frente abruptamente, y Levi se estremeció ante el toque frío y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Comprobando si tienes fiebre. No es como que elogies mi cocina.

—No tengo fiebre— refunfuñó, apartando la mano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes la cara sonrojada?

—Está irritado por el frío, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente se me nota más en mí porque soy más pálido que tú.

—Hmm— Hanji lo miró pensativo—. Tienes razón. Tu blanca y suave piel tiene que ser más sensible a los irritantes y las duras condiciones que la de los demás.

Los párpados del capitán se cayeron. Él la miró fijamente.

—No actúes como si fuera un pétalo de una flor delicada, Hanji. He tenido la apestosa sangre de titán más que nadie, y no me he derretido.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres la pequeña y resistente bola de demolición. Sin embargo, tienes una piel suave y agradable. Me hace preguntarme qué haces para mantenerla tan sana y dócil.

Levi bajó la vista.

—Se llama higiene. Mira, hago esto que consiste en lavarme la cara regularmente. Deberías intentarlo en algún momento. De todos modos, si no lo supiera, pensaría que me estás coqueteando.

— ¿De verdad?— Hanji sonrió—. Pensé que solo le estaba haciendo un cumplido a un amigo. ¿Puedo evitarlo si tienes rasgos genéticos muy notables y muy agradables? Ahora que lo pienso, Mikasa también tiene una hermosa piel.

—Mierda— resopló Levi—. Viste a mi tío Kenny cuando estábamos yendo contra él. La cara del tipo era porosa como una esponja y áspera como papel de lija.

—Es cierto, pero la gente hereda diferentes rasgos de su linaje. Dos hermanos de los mismos padres no se parecen en nada. Kenny, obviamente, heredó la altura de la familia. Tienes la belleza. Ah, y la gran polla.

Levi tosió, sus ojos se abrieron brevemente.

—Mierda, no sabes cuándo parar, ¿verdad?

—Nop— había brillo en su ojo.

—De todos modos, ¿cómo sabes que Kenny no estaba bien equipado? No es como si le hubieras bajado los pantalones en la pelea.

—Elijo creer que le faltaba en ese departamento— dijo Hanji encogiéndose de hombros—. Ese tipo tenía el síndrome de "pene pequeño" escrito en todo lo que dijo e hizo.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿es esto lo que haremos toda la noche? ¿Hablar de mi piel y mi polla?

—Podríamos hablar de otras cosas— ella suspiró, y ella ajustó la manta a su alrededor—, pero como estamos atrapados aquí, también podemos hablar de algo más que asuntos militares, muerte y titanes. No es que me importe hablar de titanes, pero sé que estás cansado de ese tema.

—Está bien, pero vamos a dejar el tema sobre las pollas y el cuidado de la piel, ¿de acuerdo?

Hanji terminó su taza de té con un asentimiento.

—Está bien, entonces. Podemos hablar sobre otras cosas.

Levi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno, podríamos jugar un pequeño juego. Llamémoslo: "¿Qué nos gusta el uno del otro?" Seamos realistas, los dos somos muy buenos para señalar lo que vemos como defectos, pero casi nunca ofrecemos sinceras cumplidos.

—Juguemos a un juego diferente— refunfuñó.

—Oh no, no renunciaras tan fácil— Hanji dobló sus rodillas y cerró sus manos debajo de ellas, meciéndose adelante y atrás mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Adelante, Levi. Intenta decir algo bueno acerca de mí.

Él la miró inexpresivamente, pues honestamente estaba perdido. En lo que a él respecta, sus insultos deberían ser suficientes para mostrar su afecto. Cualquiera que lo conociera entendió que sus burlas groseras eran la versión de nombres de mascotas para Levi. Hanji en realidad tenía más apodos que la mayoría. Sin embargo, ella estaba pidiendo un simple cumplido. La boca de Levi se contrajo con fastidio, y luchó consigo mismo.

—Eres inteligente.

Hanji hizo un sonido de "tsk" que era casi como los sonidos habituales de irritación de Levi.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada mejor que eso?

El capitán suspiró.

—Sabes que no soy bueno en esta mierda, Hanji.

—Bueno, intenta más. Rompe tu propio récord. ¿No hay algo positivo acerca de mí que puedas decir que ya no se observa comúnmente?

Parecía realmente importante para ella. No sabía por qué estaba tan decidida a recibir elogios de él. No era como si nunca...

Entonces lo golpeó. El invierno había llegado con mucha fuerza, muy temprano este año. Levi no pudo evitar asociarlo con la muerte de Erwin. No era un hombre poético, pero Levi sintió fuertemente que una luz de esperanza había sido apagada sin piedad, y ahora el mundo mismo estaba en la mañana, sumido en el frío y la oscuridad prematuros. Al subir a las montañas, donde el invierno normalmente llegaba antes, esa impresión era aún más fuerte.

Y sin embargo, solo estaban en el mes de septiembre. El cumpleaños de Hanji se acercaba en unos días. Por lo general, todos hacían algo juntos en sus cumpleaños... los veteranos. Él, Erwin, Mike, Hanji y Nanaba. Era una tradición sin palabras que habían comenzado cuando los lazos de dificultad, conflicto, triunfo y tragedia los acercaban más.

Ahora solo eran Levi y Hanji. Nadie más quedaba. Esa era la razón por la cual Levi había sentido tanto pánico cuando cayó por el hielo, hasta ahora se dio cuenta. No quería estar completamente solo, hubiera muerto con ella antes que ser el último hombre de la banda.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía razones egoístas para muchas de las cosas que excusaba como practicidad. Había dejado morir a Erwin porque no quería verlo sufrir más en este infierno en el que vivían, no porque Armin fuera la opción más lógica, o porque hubiera sido demasiado trágico para él morir tan joven. Había objetado que Hanji personalmente iría en esta misión para encontrar la torre de suministro porque no quería que arriesgara su vida por nada, eso era cierto. También era cierto que Levi no quería verla morir. Egoístamente, él quería ser el primero en irse.

—Vamos, Levi— incitó Hanji con un suspiro—. ¿Ni siquiera puedes pensar en una cosita pequeñita?

Dejó de pensar por un momento, y la miró. Si esto era lo que ella quería como parte de su regalo de cumpleaños, entonces él seguiría la corriente. Levi la examinó de arriba hacía abajo, observando su apariencia.

Para alguien que había caído recientemente a través del hielo y casi terminó como una paleta, Hanji no se veía tan mal. Todavía estaba más pálida que de costumbre, pero el fuego los había calentado a ambos y les había puesto un poco de color en las mejillas. Su tez aceitunada brillaba a la luz del fuego, pensó. Su cabello estaba casi seco ahora, y se cayó justo debajo de sus hombros. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan largo; Hanji nunca lo sacó de esa maldita coleta desordenada y ocultó su longitud. El agua helada debe haberlo limpiado un poco, porque Levi estaba notando un brillo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver. Por lo general, el cabello de Hanji le parecía un poco aburrido, con poco o nada de brillo. Incluso pensó que a veces parecía algo frágil, pero eso era solo suciedad y aceite, obviamente.

—Realmente eres malo en esto— gruñó Hanji—. Olvídalo...

—Sólo dame un segundo, ¿está bien? Maldita sea, apuesto a que eras el tipo de niña que echaba un vistazo a los regalos en Nochebuena porque no tienes la suficiente paciencia como para esperar.

Hanji se calmó, pero ella levantó una ceja expectante hacia él. Parecía ofendida.

—Tu cabello— dijo finalmente, centrándose en eso primero porque era lo más simple—: No está mal.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿No está mal? Odias mi pelo, siempre te quejas de que está sucio y enredado.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es porque nunca lo lavas o cepillas adecuadamente, pero ahora que lo estoy viendo después de nuestro chapuzón...

Extendió la mano lentamente, casi con miedo de tocarla. Tal vez se caería si tiraba de él. Esa cola de caballo de ella podría ser lo único que mantiene intactos esos hilos. Hanji se mantuvo quieto, mirándolo con anticipación y con un poco de asombro en su rostro. Levi tocó un mechón, pellizcándolo entre su pulgar e índice. En lugar de jalarlo como solía hacer ocasionalmente, Levi lo acarició pensativamente. El pelo de Hanji tenía una ligera ondulación cuando no estaba tan cargado de arena, aceite y Dios sabía qué productos químicos. Incluso era suave, y tenía algo de brillo.

—Se ve bien suelto— le dijo Levi, acariciando el mechón lenta y pensativamente. Levantó la vista de ella a la cara de Hanji. Ella lo miraba como si pensara que estaba a punto de tirar de su cabello, decir algo burlón o quizás ambas cosas.

—Enmarca tu rostro— continuó, las palabras cayeron de sus labios en un casi desesperado intento de calmar su necesidad de elogios. Solo dijo sus pensamientos inmediatos, eligiendo no analizarlos o censurarlos porque simplemente lo arruinaría si lo intentara—. Es... suave. Me hace notar cosas sobre tus rasgos que a veces paso por alto.

—Continúa— murmuró. Se inclinó un poco más cerca de él, posiblemente para verlo mejor desde que se quitó las gafas cuando comieron—, ¿qué pasa con mis rasgos, Levi? Esto debería ser interesante.

Se inclinó hacia atrás un poco, de repente incómodo de una manera muy extraña. Él soltó el mechón de cabello.

—Tienes una bonita cara. Bonitos ojos... eh… ojo, bonitos pómulos, nariz interesante. Yo, como la forma en que gira un poco en la punta. Me recuerda al pico de un pájaro.

Hanji sonrió.

—Supongo que la forma en que tomaré eso depende de a qué tipo de ave te refieres.

—Un halcón o un gavilán—, dijo de inmediato—. Tiene carácter.

— ¿Y mis ojos son bonitos?— Hanji parpadeó—. Nunca creí que pensaras eso.

—Son realmente expresivos. Tienen un color interesante también.

Hanji sonrió.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho, Levi. Sé que solo lo dices porque te he forzado, pero te agradezco que hayas jugado conmigo para hacerme feliz.

Él sintió que sus cejas se unían.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que estaba mintiendo?

Hanji miró hacia un lado, y ella se balanceó de nuevo.

—No exactamente. Obviamente, estabas esforzándote por encontrar algo para felicitarme, así que al menos realmente me miraste. Aunque nunca pensaste en mí como en una mujer, ¿verdad? incluso podrías pensar que soy fea-

—No lo eres— dijo Levi—, fea. Nunca lo pensé. Asquerosa, pero no feo.

Ella le sonrió un poquito.

— ¿De verdad?

—Oi, no le miento a mis amigos. Si digo que eres bonita, entonces eres bonita, ¿de acuerdo?

Hanji dio un pequeño respingo.

—Whoo, en verdad estás enojado, ¿no? Vale, Levi. Soy bonita. Cálmate.

—Hablo en serio, cuatro ojos.

—Lo sé— Hanji le sonrió—. Y no te voy a contradecir nuevamente. Entonces, ¿hay algo más que te guste de mi apariencia?

—Tch. ¿Todavía quieres más?— estaba cansado de su terrible experiencia, y Levi pensó que en realidad podría dormir más de tres horas esta noche... si es que Hanji alguna lo dejaba.

—Solo uno más— suplicó. —Una más para la comandante ciclope, y podemos dejarlo.

—Sabes que no me es fácil esto, Hanji. Veamos— entonces se le ocurrió una idea, y Levi se reclinó hacia atrás con los codos apoyándolo, estirando sus piernas en el piso de una manera perezosa y relajada. Miró las pantorrillas expuestas de Hanji, donde la manta había subido, y decidió que podía tener un poco de venganza.

—Dime— Levi asintió con la cabeza hacia las largas y entonadas piernas de manera significativa—, ¿Puedes subirlas completamente?

Los ojos de Hanji se ensancharon.

— ¡L-Levi!

— ¿Qué pasa?— mantuvo su cuerpo relajado, y le lanzó una mirada deliberadamente lasciva; del tipo que hombres empleaban cuando intentaban coquetear con alguien—. Tal vez debería calentarte. Parece que tus mejillas están agrietadas por el viento.

— ¡No, no lo están, me estoy sonrojando!

Dejó caer la fachada, puso los ojos en blanco y casi se rió, o al menos era algo muy similar a una risa.

—Heh, idiota. Ni siquiera tratas de negarlo.

—B-bueno eso fue muy raro.

—Querías otro cumplido— se sentó y se encogió de hombros—, te lo dí.

—Eso fue más como una proposición, y no me refiero al tipo que Erwin solía tener tanto en medio de los procedimientos judiciales.

—Así que, ¿algo así como cuando describes mi pene?— Levi sonrió. Él la tenía ahora.

Hanji se rascó la cabeza.

—Eso fue... diferente. Estaba hablando desde un punto de vista biológico y científico. Tú estabas actuando como un borracho en una taberna.

—Tú eres el que quería que te echara un vistazo— le recordó, disfrutando demasiado de esto— Si puedes hablar sobre mi pene, puedo hablar sobre tus piernas. A menos que por supuesto prefieras que me concentre en otras partes del cuerpo. También podemos jugar de esa manera.

La boca de Hanji se abrió, y luego una amplia sonrisa dividió su rostro. Ella se rió estruendosamente, y ella lo empujó de una manera juguetona pero áspera.

—Todavía eres un chico malo, Ackerman.

Él se enderezó, enfocando una mirada encapuchada en ella.

— ¿Quién demonios dijo alguna vez que era bueno? De todos modos, he escuchado y visto suficientes borrachos acosar mujeres de mi vida para saber cómo imitarlos. Cerdos repugnantes.

—Ahora entiendo porque no eres del tipo que no le gusta coquetear— observó secamente Hanji.

— ¿Quién tiene tiempo para eso? De todos modos, dado el estado actual de las cosas y la esperanza de vida promedio de un explorador, no tiene mucho sentido entablar una relación amorosa. Erwin tenía razón cuando me dijo que nunca se casaría. Dijo que cuando los soldados en nuestra línea de trabajo se casan con mujeres civiles, siempre les hacen viudas.

Hanji miró su regazo, ahora sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

—Buen punto. Depresivo, pero buen punto— ella se estremeció y se inclinó para agarrar la manta extra—. Brr. Se está poniendo más frío aquí.

—Sí. La temperatura probablemente bajó diez grados afuera puesto que se puso el sol. Iré a revisar a los caballos.

—No te quedes afuera por mucho tiempo— advirtió Hanji—. Especialmente descalzo, con nada más que una manta. Te congelarás tus pequeños deditos.

—Seré rápido— prometió.

Levi se enfrió de nuevo cuando regresó a la cabaña, y corrió a la alfombra en el piso frente a la chimenea para sentarse y calentar sus pies. Hanji estaba bebiendo algo de su petaca, y la miró sospechosamente cuando hizo una mueca y se estremeció.

—No vas a emborracharme ahora, ¿o sí?

— ¿Hmm?— Hanji tragó el bocado que acababa de tomar, luego miró el frasco—. Oh, esto. No, es solo coñac. Te ayuda a calentarte un poco. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Paso— Levi tiró de la manta y la apretó a su alrededor. Gruñó un poco molesto cuando Hanji se abrazó a él en busca de calor—. No te excedas. Erwin y yo solíamos apostar a quién roncaba más fuerte después de una noche de bebida: tú o Mike. Nanaba siempre se aferraba a Mike.

Hanji se atragantó un poco con su próximo tirón, y se limpió la boca.

—Ah, los buenos tiempos— ella tapó el matraz y lo puso a un lado. Enganchando un brazo con el de Levi, ella se inclinó hacia él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro—. Los extraño. A todos, no solo nuestros compañeros veteranos.

Él casi la empujó fuera de él, pero su calor se sintió bien, y su cabello no apestaba como solía hacerlo. Levi también se identificó con su declaración callada y sincera. Palmeó la mano que descansaba sobre su antebrazo, consolándola a su manera reservada e incómoda.

—Yo también.

—El fuego está empezando a extinguirse— anunció Hanji, asintiendo con la cabeza contra el tambaleante corazón—. ¿No deberíamos agregar más madera para que siga funcionando?

—Lo haré.

—No, espera... solo quédate aquí bajo las mantas conmigo— ordenó la comandante—. Ahora que lo pienso, no deberíamos alimentarlo. Estamos a punto de irnos a dormir, ¿no? Es mejor no dejar un fuego descuidado. Podría echar una brasa en algo y comenzar un fuego mientras dormimos.

Levi dejó de buscar la leña de repuesto en el estante, la miró y asintió.

—Buen punto. Prefiero no quemarme vivo después de casi congelarme hasta la muerte. Un extremo es suficiente para mí.

Hanji dio unas palmaditas en el espacio junto a ella, donde extendieron la manta extra sobre la alfombra.

—Ven a recordar conmigo por un tiempo, entonces. Tal vez los dos tengamos sueños agradables.

—O pesadillas— murmuró el capitán.

—Oh, no seas tan pesimista. Hablar sobre los buenos tiempos nos relajará y nos dará dulces sueños.

—Si insistes.

Al propio Levi no le gustaba hablar sobre el pasado. Incluso recordar los buenos momentos lo llevó a un lugar oscuro, recordándole que habían terminado y muerto, meras sombras del pasado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada de esto a Hanji. Esta sería otra parte de su regalo de cumpleaños. Levi decidió que haría tres cosas buenas para el comandante por su cumpleaños; uno por cada uno de sus camaradas veteranos perdidos.

Hablaron en profundidad sobre los viejos tiempos, reviviendo su reclutamiento en los de la Legión y los lazos que habían formado en los días siguientes. Hanji se rió varias veces cuando un recuerdo particular le hizo cosquillas. Levi fue más solemne al respecto. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo supiera, se adormilaron, apoyándose el uno en el otro.

No fue hasta que la manta que cubría a Levi se deslizó de sus hombros que el capitán se despertó bruscamente, por el frío contra su piel desnuda. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, orientándose. El resplandor persistente de las brasas moribundas y la baja iluminación de la lámpara incandescente le dieron suficiente luz para ver. Recordando dónde estaban, miró hacia la desordenada cabellera oscura que se apoyaba en su hombro izquierdo. Hanji estaba roncando suavemente, deslizándose constantemente. Pronto ella podría caer de bruces sobre su regazo.

—Hanji— susurró Levi. El gemido del viento, el ruido de uno de los caballos en el establo y el crujido de la choza le daban una especie de sensación de embrujo a su entorno. Se estremeció, y apoyó a Hanji con un brazo mientras trataba de tirar de su manta sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo—. Hanji—, dijo de nuevo, dándole un pequeño apretón.

Su manta se deslizó también, y ella se movió con un murmullo, levantando su cabeza atontada.

— ¿Que hora es?

—No tengo idea. Sin embargo, deberíamos recostarnos y abrigarnos. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir así pero te levantarás con dolor en el cuello si lo haces.

—Supongo— Hanji bostezó y se tumbó sobre la almohada de invierno con la espalda apoyada en la chimenea. Ella se estremeció y se cubrió la cabeza—. Brr. No creo que mi manta sea suficiente para mí, Levi.

Levi se unió a su lado, metiéndose debajo de su manta.

—Tendremos que dormir hasta la mañana. Si vamos a hacer una segunda prueba para esa torre de inmediato, incluso sería mejor no comenzar otro fuego.

—Veo tu punto, pero va a hacer que sea muy incómodo vestirse. Por lo menos, todavía debemos apilar un poco de leña y madera fresca en la cámara de combustión antes de irnos. Puede que necesitemos calentarnos nuevamente después de que regresemos.

Levi apoyó su cabeza en su brazo doblado, mirando como ella lo miraba desde debajo de su manta.

—Podemos hacer eso. Oye, ¿por qué sigues usando ese parche? ¿No te lo quitas cuando duermes por la noche?

—Oh, eh... por lo general.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todavía lo tienes? — preguntó—. Debe que ser incómodo.

Hanji desvió la mirada.

—Estoy acostumbrado. No es la gran cosa.

Levi la miró, y se le ocurrió que estaba cohibida por su ojo dañado. Nunca antes había visto a Hanji sentirse insegura de algo. Tampoco había visto cómo lucía su ojo debajo de ese parche que cubría la herida que la cegó por completo. Él no habló, solo se acercó para tocar el parche a la ligera. Ella lo miró, sin moverse mientras Levi bajaba la manta un poco para que su cabeza no estuviera medio cubierta.

Sin decir nada, Levi enganchó un dedo debajo de la correa que sujetaba el parche del ojo de Hanji, y la sacó con cuidado de la cara. Lo dejó de lado, y escudriñó el parche de tejido brillante que rodeaba su ojo izquierdo. Era un pigmento más claro que el resto de la cara de Hanji, un poco rosado en contraste con la tez olivácea. No fue tan extremo como había estado imaginando. No era deforme, y el ojo en sí estaba completo. El color de su ojo era opaco, blanco como la leche y el resto casi de un tono color rosa. La pupila era más ancha que su gemela en el ojo bueno de Hanji, sin capacidad de respuesta a la luz u oscuridad.

Levi se encontró acariciando la cicatriz, comparando el ojo dañado con el sano.

—No está mal.

Ella brevemente se mordió los labios, y se encontró con su mirada.

— ¿Crees eso?

—Sí. Esperaba una cuenca vacía o algo así.

—Bueno, los médicos hicieron un muy buen trabajo al tratarlo, una vez que tuvieron la oportunidad— explicó—. Igual que hicieron un buen trabajo limpiando el brazo de Erwin y ayudándolo a sanar. Realmente tenemos algunos buenos médicos en nuestras filas.

—No puedo discutir con eso.

Levi apartó su mano, y tiró de su manta para cubrir su hombro. Su aliento estaba saliendo en bocanadas de niebla a medida que la temperatura en la cabaña caía constantemente. El calor restante de las brasas moribundas en la chimenea estaba siendo rápidamente absorbido por el frío. El viento aullaba afuera, y el viento que se filtraba por el piso y las paredes era espeluznante.

—Levi, debemos compartir calor corporal— sugirió Hanji—: Los dos dormiremos mejor y despertaremos menos rígidos por la mañana.

Viendo la lógica de esto y como no era particularmente aficionado a la posibilidad de congelarse las bolas, Levi asintió. Hanji se arrastró más cerca de él, y ella lo sorprendió al abrir su manta, exponiéndose a él.

—Vamos. Debajo de las mantas, juntos.

Le hizo una inspección rápida a su desnudez, obligado por el hecho de que estaba justo frente a él. Aún y con cicatrices en lugares como él y con las marcas de las correas del uso del arnés de tantos años de uso del equipo tridimensional, el cuerpo de Hanji era atractivo. Ella tenía un tono muscular más desarrollado que las mujeres comunes, como la mayoría de los soldados, sus pechos eran pequeños y firmes, los pezones oscuros y pequeños. Su cintura era un poco más gruesa que la de la mujer promedio, debido a la masa muscular. La curva de su cadera era muy femenina en contraste, y sus muslos eran lisos y largos.

Levi alzó una vez más la mirada cuando vio la sombra de su vello púbico, recordándose que ella era su compañera y su comandante. Abrió su propia manta, y la mirada de Hanji lo examinó brevemente antes de presionarse uno contra el otro, superponiendo sus mantas y abrazándose. Sus cuerpos encajan mejor de lo que Levi hubiera esperado.

—Mmm, eso está mucho mejor— suspiró Hanji contra su pelo.

Levi no dijo nada. Hacía más calor de esta manera, seguro. Desafortunadamente, con esa calidez llegó una torpeza que no había sentido en años. Con Hanji presionado contra él, piel contra piel, estaba más consciente que nunca de que ella era una mujer. Lo minimizó, simplificándolo como una reacción natural e instintiva para su cuerpo después de haber sido privado de intimidad. No era la gran cosa... solo dos personas que trataban de mantenerse calientes. Eso fue todo. El capitán cerró los ojos e intentó irse a dormir.

— ¿Levi?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus cejas uniéndose con fastidio.

— ¿Qué pasa? Deberíamos dormirnos, cuatro ojos.

—Lo sé, es solo que... ¿trajiste tu pistola de bengala debajo de tu manta?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No, ¿porque?

—Bueno, algo está clavándose en mi cadera y si no es una pistola de bengalas...

Él gimió muy suavemente. Maravilloso.

—Es mi pene, ¿de acuerdo? No te emociones, no es algo que pueda evitar. Eres un biólogo, debes saber que los hombres no controlan estas cosas a voluntad.

—Sólo me aseguraba— Había una sonrisa en la voz de Hanji, pero sabiamente no se burló de él—. Buenas noches, hombrecito anormalmente bendecido.

—Cállate.

* * *

Y por ahora es todo :D trataré de traer pronto el segundo capítulo, pero saber sus opiniones no vendrían nada mal. Si encuentran cualquier cosa rara o que no se entienda avísenme plz, hice pedazos de este fic medio dormida y puede que resulten confusos.

Muchas gracias por leer


	2. Dreams

Notas autor: ¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios y felicitaciones! Espero que hayas disfrutado este pequeño fic LeviHan. El segundo capítulo es maravilloso; resultó mucho más tiempo de lo esperado.

Notas de traductora: No les voy a mentir, el fic se supone que es un two-shot, pero es muy extenso, y como no tengo laptop es complicado para mi el traducir (todo lo he hecho prácticamente en el teléfono, usando drive), así que para no tardar tanto y la lectura no fuera tan pesada decidí partir esto en dos ¡Eran casi 20K palabras! No sé como no me volví loca traduciendo esta primera mitad. Disculpen el cambio de formato, estoy subiendo con la app de FF y aún no termino de entenderla. Disfrútenlo, es con mucho cariño y esfuerzo :'D como pequeño incentivo lo he dejado en lo más bueno muajaja

* * *

Thin Ice

.

Capítulo 2:

Dreams

.

Con la mañana llegó un tipo especial de incomodidad. En su estado dormido y desorientado, Hanji pensó que estaba en su nueva cama. Ella se preguntó en el fondo de su mente por qué era tan dura, y por qué había tanto frío en su trasero. Ella acababa de reemplazar hace poco la cama vieja en sus dormitorios por una personalizada que ella había encargado.

La experta en titanes era una durmiente inquieta, y ella había cambiado su vieja cama una vez más. La nueva cama era más ancho que una individual, pero más pequeño que una queen. El colchón era cómodo de apoyar, y la primera noche en que Hanji había dormido había sido la más cómoda y relajante noche de sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Entonces, ¿por qué le dolían las caderas y por qué escuchaba ese molesto silbido y crujido? ¿silbido? Sus dormitorios no tenían corrientes de aire, y su cama no crujía. Molesta, Hanji abrazó su almohada con más fuerza. Gracioso, incluso su almohada no se sentía bien.

Había ángulos duros y grumos que no debería haber tenido, por un lado. Por otro, se sentía inusualmente cálido. Y desde cuando su almohada tiene un latido de corazón? Por no hablar de un par de piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, y un par de brazos a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se ajustaron a la tenue luz de la linterna y a la luz del día gris filtrándose entre las grietas de la puerta y las persianas. Lo primero que vio Hanji fue un primer plano extremo de unos pectorales masculino desnudo. Era unos muy bonitos, de hecho. Lampiños con lindos, pequeños pezones rosados, era prácticamente tan perfecto como una estatua, pero por líneas era un poco más áspero, con piel más oscura donde un arnés del equipo tridimensional había dejado sus marcas y las cicatrices desteñidas aquí y allá. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que se había despertado con su cara empujada entre un par de "pechos" de hombre tan bien desarrolladas y musculosas.

Tacha eso; esta fue la primera vez. Las experiencias pasadas de Hanji con los hombres solían estar limitadas a la tipos intelectuales como ella, y aunque ninguno de ellos era exactamente flácido, tampoco eran musculosos, por lo general, no inviertían más de lo requerido en su condición física. La única excepción que ella había tenido a su habitual gusto por los hombres había sido Keith Shadis. Hasta el día de hoy, ella todavía estaba convencida de que había desarrollado un enamoramiento por el hombre porque ella había entrenado con él.

Aturdido por despertarse con esta vista, Hanji tardó un momento en descubrirlo. ¿Había bebido mucho anoche y acostado con un viejo novio? No sería la primera vez que despertó en la cama de alguien con quien ella trabajó. La única vez que ella y Moblit compartieron cama, ninguno de ellos podría recordar cómo sucedió. Se despertaron desnudos juntos a la mañana siguiente con una resaca asesina, y ambos prometieron no volver a hablar de eso nunca más.

Sin embargo, este no era el pecho de Moblit. Para empezar, no tenía pelo, y hubiera sido mucho más plano y menos tonificado si fuera suyo. Más importante aún, el pobre Moblit estaba muerto. Definitivamente no podría ser él.

Más curiosa que alarmada, como Hanji tendía a estar con cada experiencia inusual, se alejó un poco e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar la cara del hombre al que pertenecía este adorable físico.

Viendo las características familiares y pálidas de su único amigo veterano restante, de repente todo se unió para ella y tiene perfecto sentido.

Por supuesto, era el tórax de Levi. Ella debería haberlo reconocido de inmediato. Ella lo había visto sin camisa antes, cada vez que ambos esperaban para tomar un examen físico, y mientras ella nunca le había mirado abiertamente, Hanji siempre había apreciado secretamente su físico... al menos desde un punto de vista estético. Un buen cuerpo era un buen cuerpo, después de todo. Ella también recordó los eventos del día anterior, y cómo terminaron desnudos bajo estas mantas.

Mientras miraba el rostro dormido de Levi, Hanji tuvo que maravillarse de lo joven que se veía. Su oscuro flequillo colgaba sobre su ojo derecho, y ese pequeño pliegue que generalmente estaba presente entre sus cejas estaba relajado en su sueño. Sus labios estaban separados, y su respiración era profunda y pareja. Su aliento empañaba el aire, como el de ella, y de alguna manera olía a té.

—A veces creo que estás hecho de té— susurró Hanji con una sonrisa.

—Mmph—, fue la respuesta suave y gruñona, y Levi presionó su pequeña y fría nariz contra el ángulo donde el cuello de Hanji se encontraba con su hombro.

La comandante se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ella no sabía dónde poner sus manos. Ella en realidad tenía miedo a moverse. Tener a Levi acurrucándose así por su propia cuenta, incluso si él no estaba enterado de que lo estaba haciendo, era muy extraño. Anoche se acurrucaron por necesidad de compartir calor corporal, pero ni siquiera parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

¿Lo despertaba o no? Esa era la cuestión. Él era tan insoportablemente... lindo. Esto, y el cuerpecito duro y desgarrado de Levi era tan cálido, su piel tan suave contra la de ella. Fue una maravilla que él no se haya despertado primero, porque Levi era conocido por ser aún más insomne que ella. Hanji supuso que podría explicarse por agotamiento. Él había presentado el mayor esfuerzo físico de los dos, de verdad. Había saltado directamente tras ella cuando Hanji cayó por el hielo ayer, y fue Levi quien los sacó del estanque usando su equipo, Levi que había hecho todo el trabajo pesado de traer leña del resto del suministro apilado en el establo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hanji no había hecho mucho en cuanto a esfuerzo físico una vez que llegó a la cabaña.

Ella se mordió el labio. Ella realmente no quería perturbar su sueño, pero tenían que moverse y llegar a esa torre mientras el día era joven. Cuanto antes lo alcanzaran e hicieran balance de la situación, antes podrían empacar y regresar a Trost con sus hallazgos. Otra noche aquí acurrucados de esta manera podría inspirar un comportamiento inapropiado. Situaciones como esta podría llevar a …

—Oi, ¿qué hora es?

Hanji se sobresaltó y miró el rostro de Levi. Él todavía no había abierto sus ojos, y ella se preguntó si estaba hablando mientras dormía.

— ¿Estás despierto?

—Desafortunadamente— murmuró. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, plateados pálidos a la luz de la mañana. Ellos se centraron en ella, con los párpados pesados como de costumbre y un poco sombrío—. Estabas murmurando. Me despertaste.

— ¿Lo hacía?— Hanji parpadeó, y luego sus mejillas se calentaron. Ella tenía la costumbre de hablar bajo su aliento para sí misma al investigar o contemplar teorías. Afortunadamente ella no había hablado demasiado gran parte de sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Lo siento. Estaba calculando cuánta luz tendríamos disponible para terminar lo que venimos a hacer. Es difícil estar seguro, pero creo que son las ocho en punto.

—Entonces será mejor que nos vistamos, desayunamos y nos vayamos—, sugirió el capitán.

Él no se movió, sin embargo. Sus brazos permanecieron alrededor de Hanji, y su mirada silenciosa se clavó en la de ella.

¿Era una pregunta lo que ella detectaba en sus ojos, o un desafío? ¿Pero cuál era la pregunta?, y si no fuera eso, ¿cuál era el desafío? No era la primera vez que se comunicaba silenciosamente con ella, pero sería la primera vez que no puede determinar lo que está tratando de decir.

—No quiero levantarme tampoco—, dijo finalmente Hanji, apuñalando salvajemente—. Va a ser más frío que una teta de bruja en un sostén de bronce tan pronto como nos quitemos estas mantas.

—Copiándome ahora, ¿verdad?— Levi sonrió levemente.

Hanji se encogió de hombros.

—Se te ocurren algunas líneas creativas. De todos modos, realmente deberíamos... deberíamos levantarnos. Erm... no así, Levi.

Él tenía una erección otra vez, y ella podía sentirlo descansando contra su estómago debido a su posición. Ella todavía no estaba segura de en qué punto durante la noche ella se había deslizado y enterrado su rostro contra el pecho de él, y ella estaba un poco sorprendida de que no hubiera dado vueltas en la noche. Comparado a un duro e incómodo petate en el piso, Hanji había dormido mejor acurrucado con Levi de lo que ella había dormido en meses.

La cara de Levi, Hanji podría jurar, adquirió un tono rosado.

—Erección matutina— se excusó.

—Pero te acabas de poner duro hace un segundo-

—No, no lo hice— espetó—. Simplemente no te diste cuenta porque no estabas tan apretado en mi contra ahí abajo.

Ella separó los labios para discutir, pero la mirada que él le dirigió le hizo cambiar de opinión. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Levi ya habría diezmado a los titanes restantes entre la Muralla María y Muralla Rose solo mirándolos con esa mirada penetrante.

—Ah, bueno— improvisó el comandante—. Es algo común para los hombres. ¿Debemos enfrentarnos al frío y vestirnos?

—Sí. Tú primero.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque... ya sabes "damas primero"— razonó.

— ¿Desde cuándo piensas en mí como una "dama", enano? Hanji luchó por contener una carcajada. Él estaba siendo tímido de nuevo. Ella había supuesto que estaba solo en su cabeza la noche anterior cuando cubrió su ingle, pero ahora pensó que debía haberlo avergonzado con sus observaciones sobre su hombría después de todo.

—No— aclaró—, pero tengo un problema que no tienes, así que es mejor que te levantes primero.

—Oh, te refieres al anormal pilín.

—No lo llames así, maldita sea— se quejó, su cara oscureciéndose a un tono más profundo de color rosa. —Que eres, ¿una chiquilla? Llámalo como lo que es y tampoco uses términos como "anormal". Por el amor de Dios, me haces sentir deformado.

—No estás deformado— aseguró Hanji. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma, levantó su manta para echar un vistazo,y sus ojos se agrandaron—. No, no está deformado para nada. Hijo de puta, eso es impresionante, Levi.

Él tiró de la manta hacia abajo y se alejó de ella.

—Eres una lunática pervertida... solo vistete, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a taparme la cabeza para darte un poco de de que un hombre tan tosco y grosero fuera tan pudoroso, Hanji se olvidó del propio y arrojó la manta hacia atrás para levantarse. Sintiéndose travieso y curioso sobre si cualquier cosa que Levi dijera la noche anterior era la verdad, ella arqueó deliberadamente su espalda como un gato, aliviando los calambres de sus músculos. Ella se aseguró de hacerlo por su lado izquierdo hacia Levi para que ella pudiera verlo desde la esquina de su ojo bueno.

Sí, definitivamente estaba mirando, y ella juró que podía ver el rubor rosado en sus mejillas oscurecerse.

Se escondió debajo de la manta después de eso, y, satisfecho de que ella había confirmado que al menos la encontró un poco atractiva, Hanji bajó su ropa del estante de arriba del que colgaba.

—Solo piensalo— le dijo coloquialmente a su compañero de escondite—, podemos terminar con esto al mediodía y volveremos a casa, si nos las arreglamos para encontrar un camino seguro hacia la torre.

—Será mejor que te dirijas a los árboles y rodees ese lago— fue la sugerencia amortiguada de Levi—. Yo no quiero otro baño de hielo. Tenemos suerte de que ninguno de los dos se haya despertado enfermo.

—Muy cierto— Hanji terminó de ponerse los pantalones y se puso sus gruesos calcetines de invierno—. Nuestro equipo tridimensional puede necesitar un poco de lubricación antes de que salgamos. La exposición a esa agua helada podría haberle hecho un poco de daño.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo— admitió Levi—. ¿Estás decente ya?

—Casi— Hanji se abotonó la camisa, encontró su corbata de bolo y se la puso. —Está bien gruñón, es seguro. Saca la cabeza ahora.

Tiró de la manta y se sentó. Hanji hizo una pausa para enhebrar su cabello en su habitual cola de caballo, sus ojos tratando de pegarse a su torso desnudo. Ella no debería haberse puesto las gafas tan pronto.

Ella no habría podido verlo tan claramente si hubiera esperado para ponerse las gafas. Decidiendo que necesitaba centrarse en otra cosa, buscó su parche en el ojo.

—Levi, ¿has visto mi parche? Sé que me lo quité anoche pero parece que no puedo encontrarlo.

Buscó alrededor de su ropa de cama, y la encontró debajo de su manta desechada.

—Aquí esta. Sin embargo no lo necesitas realmente.

Hanji atrapó el objeto cuando se lo arrojó.

—La gente lo mirará si ando sin el— Ella la tomó y se protegió para poder asegurar el parche en el ojo. Ella había visto la forma en que se veía su herida en el espejo. Si bien la cicatrización no era horrenda y no había ninguna desfiguración más allá de eso, el brillo lechoso sobre su ojo fue todo un atrapador de atención.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa si alguien te mira raro? Ya tienes muchas miradas con la forma en que te comportas la mitad del tiempo.

Hanji se encogió de hombros y ella se ató el parche. Ella no podía ver.

— ¡Mierda, me he quedado totalmente ciego!

—Eso es porque éstas cubriendo el ojo equivocado, idiota.

De repente, las manos de Levi estaban en su rostro, manteniéndola quieta. Ajustó el parche para que cupiera sobre su ojo izquierdo, y Hanji parpadeó hacia él. Sintiéndose tonta, ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

—No he tenido mi café todavía.

Levi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Café?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, ya sabes... esas cosas de color café que encontramos escondidas en una de las bases de suministro la semana pasada. Se llama café, y es más fuerte que el té. Buen servicio. Quiero saber cómo cultivan esas cosas y cultivar un poco yo mismo.

—Genial, entonces ahora estás bebiendo las asquerosas bebidas de Marley— Él frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—Sí, estoy bebiendo "bebidas asquerosas de Marley" ¿Y qué? ¿Olvidas que originalmente venimos del mismo lugar?, incluida tu familia, Levi.

—Puden sacar mi té de mis manos frías y tiesas. He matado a seres humanos debido a esos hijos de puta y su búsqueda enfermiza de la dominación mundial.

Hanji suspiró y ella le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Entiendo tu enojo. Un día, esperemos poder poner fin a este conflicto y ganar. Primero tenemos que reagruparnos, investigar y reunirnos, Levi. No podemos ganar contra ellos hasta que tengamos una estrategia sólida y la mano de obra para llevarlo a cabo. Vamos a centrarnos en eso, por ahora. Levi chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, mirando hacia un lado con una mirada ardiente a la nada.

Hanji se mordió el labio. Sabía dónde estaba la razón de su frustración. Levi todavía estaba pensando en el hecho de que no había sido capaz de vengar a Erwin. Hizo una promesa a su ex comandante, derrotar al titán bestia. Hizo ese voto justo antes de que Erwin dirigiera el sacrificio que le costó la vida, junto con el noventa por ciento de sus fuerzas restantes. Desafortunadamente,

El general Zeke, también conocido como el "titán bestia", escapó antes de que Levi pudiera completar su misión.

Hanji comenzó a decir algo, queriendo ofrecer algo de aliento a su compañero y

compasión. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que Levi estaba completamente desnudo. Hanji no lo señaló, porque por el momento, su mente parecía estar en otras cosas y ella no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. Ella se abstuvo de hacer bromas y se dio la vuelta. Su erección había bajado, al menos. El frío probablemente tuvo más que ver con eso que cualquier otra cosa.

—Iré y veré los caballos mientras te vistes.

—Sí, buen plan.

Tan distraído estaba por sus pensamientos taciturnos que la modestia de Levi voló al gallinero, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Hanji tuvo su primer vistazo completo de sus nalgas, y ella hizo el descubrimiento interesante de que el físico y la virilidad de Levi no eran los únicos puntos buenos de su anatomía. Con la faja del uniforme cubriendo constantemente sus caderas y su parte trasera, nunca había notado el trasero de Levi antes. Maldita sea, era lindo. Muscular, redondo y de color blanco como la crema, era tan firme que hacía que quisiera agarrarlo con ambas manos y apretarlo con fuerza.

—Pensé que ibas a controlar a los caballos— Levi no se giró para mirarla mientras le daba el recordatorio, su atención en sacudir su camisa para aflojarla.

—Ah, los caballos. Bien. Volveré en un par de minutos.

* * *

Después de alimentar a los caballos con algo del grano que habían traído y ajustar sus mantas, Hanji regresó adentro y compartió una comida fría de raciones de campo con Levi. Casi encienden un fuego, pero decidió no hacerlo porque no podían dejarlo desatendido mientras viajaban hacia la torre de suministros. Aceitaron su equipo tridimensional y lo probaron antes de partir; esta vez dejando la puerta a la choza abrir una grieta para evitar que se pegue la escarcha.

En el camino hacia su objetivo, Hanji siguió pensando en lo que Levi había dicho sobre su parche en el ojo. El capitán no creía que Hanji tuviera que seguir usando el parche para cubrir el ojo lesionado. Ella se siente bien al saber que Levi no la rechazaba por eso, pero al mismo tiempo, la poca vanidad que Hanji poseía exigió que ella no anunciara abiertamente su desfiguración. Tal vez ella podría ir sin el parche cuando ella estaba cerca de Levi, ya que su ojo malo no lo desconcertó.

Tomaron los árboles según lo planeado, evitando el engañoso "campo" abierto por el que habían caído el día antes. En realidad, fue mucho más rápido usar el equipo para llegar a su destino que habría sido cruzar el lago helado. Una vez que aterrizaron en la base de la torre, encontraron un vagón de suministros roto y cubierto. Con un vistazo a cada otros, subieron a él para inspeccionarlo.

—Aceite de queroseno— declaró Hanji después de abrir una de las cajas y encontrar los frascos sellados del combustible.

— ¿Qué tiene eso, Levi?

—Nada en este— respondió. Encontró run saco y lo abrió con cautela, como si esperara que algo salte sobre él. Echó un vistazo al interior y luego acercó la lámpara para obtener más luz. Sacó una pequeña caja de los confines de el bolso.

— ¿Qué es?— Hanji se apoyó más cerca de él.

—Es... té— Levi abrió la tapa, sacó una pizca del contenido y lo olió—. negro

con naranja, justo como lo que bebo.

— ¡Oh, que suerte para ti, entonces!— Hanji le sonrió mientras Levi cerraba cuidadosamente la tapa y luego inspeccionó el resto del contenido del saco— ¿Cuántas cajas?

—Cuatro, en total— llegó su respuesta levemente sorprendida—, nos llevaremos este saco con nosotros.

—Por supuesto, se rió Hanji. Solo un tonto se pararía entre Levi y su hoja de té favorita mezcla—. Veamos cómo abrir la puerta de la torre. ¡No puedo esperar para ver qué hay dentro!

Si el té y el aceite de la lámpara se dejaron sin perturbar, entonces hay más probabilidades de que el inventario almacenado en la torre también este intacto.

—No te emociones demasiado— advirtió Levi, saltando del carro—. Solo porque unas pocas cajas de té y un poco de aceite para lámpara no fueron tomados no significa nada. Si los bandidos llegaron a esta torre desde la última vez. Si algún miembro del personal militar estuviera aquí, se habrían llevado las cosas más valiosas.

—No seas tan pesimista— lo reprendió Hanji. Excavó a través de su bolsa de suministros la llave que ella había encontrado con los informes—. No parece que la cerradura haya sido manipulada. La puerta esta un poco desgastado, pero completo. Creo que parece prometedor.

Levi apareció detrás de ella, y él encendió una linterna mientras ella luchaba por meter la llave. Finalmente, se abrió con un clic y Hanji tomó el candado de hierro para levantar la barra. Ella empujó la puerta hacia adentro con un gruñido de esfuerzo, y ella tomó la antorcha que le ofreció Levi.

Entró en la torre y miró a su alrededor. No había nada. Desafortunadamente. Sólo un escritorio desvencijado para hacer un inventario, un arma vacía y un rifle que parecía que iba a ser contraproducente en la cara de alguien si intentaba disparar con este.

Poco dispuesto a darse por vencido, Hanji fue por la puerta de la trampa contra la pared del fondo debajo de la escalera en espiral. Devolvió la antorcha a Levi y se inclinó para tirar del anillo de hierro. Tomó un momento para que se moviera, y casi voló hacia atrás en su compañero una vez que cedió. Tomando la antorcha volvió a salir de Levi, ella revisó la bodega para asegurarse de que la escalera era lo suficientemente resistente para sostener su peso, y ella cayó primero. Llegaron hasta el fondo, y el ojo de Hanji se iluminó mientras observaba la sala subterránea. Ella agarró la palanca que encontró apoyada contra la pared y buscó la primera caja que vio.

—Ayúdame, Levi— gruñó, tratando de sostener la antorcha y abrir la caja al mismo tiempo.

—Dame la palanca— sugirió—. Tú sostén la antorcha.

Hanji asintió e intercambió con él. El capitán abrió la tapa de la primera caja y se estiró para apartar el aserrín y las virutas de madera.

—Encontré algo— murmuró, y retiró un juego de hojas de emparejamiento aseguradas con una cuerda. Miró a Hanji, y empujó a un lado más de las partículas aislantes para tener una mejor apariencia.

—Huh. Estaba equivocado— afirmó—. Está completamente abastecido.

Hanji podría haber aplaudido con alegría, si su mano derecha no estuviera ocupada sosteniendo la antorcha—. ¡Vamos a revisa las otras cajas!

Revisaron cada caja en la bodega, encontrando una cantidad generosa de partes del engranaje de equipos tridimensionales, armas de fuego, municiones e incluso raciones de campo secas. Fue como la Navidad.

—Whoohoo— gritó Hanji triunfante—. ¡No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije!

—Está bien— admitió—. Tuvimos suerte con esta. Tu corazonada era correcta. ¿Feliz?

—Exacto— Hanji sacó su cuaderno del bolsillo interior de su abrigo forrado de piel. Por suerte, ella había tenido la previsión de empacar cuatro de ellos, por si acaso. Ella nunca fue más feliz de haberlo planeado previamente de lo que estaba ahora—. Bien, hagamos un inventario, y luego podemos verificar los niveles superiores de la torre para ver si hay más. Tal vez lleguemos a casa a tiempo para la cena, si somos rápidos al respecto.

Lamentablemente, no se encontró dinero en la torre. Hanji sospechaba que ya había sido recogido por los militares y el registro se había perdido. Aún así, ella estaba feliz con lo que ellos encontraron. Al menos tenían una cantidad considerable de suministros para agregar, y cada cosa ayudaba. No se sabía cuándo podría volver el enemigo para atacarlos, y ella estaba decidido a estar listo para ello si lo hicieran. Si la suerte estuviera con ellos, tendrían los titanes restantes dentro de las paredes desalojados, la brecha en el Muro María se cerró herméticamente y una flota de los barcos están listos para ir antes de que la gente del otro lado del océano intente invadir nuevamente.

Hanji y Levi regresaron a Trost justo después del anochecer, y Hanji inmediatamente comenzó a dirigir una misión de recuperación para recoger sus hallazgos dentro de la semana. Con el consejo de Levi, ella armó un equipo sólido para el trabajo, y ella estaba segura de que con sus instrucciones, no tendrían ningún problema para encontrar y transportar los recursos a la sede central.

Hanji durmió esa noche, en su acogedora propia cama otra vez. Ella también tuvo algunos sueños más vívidos, y cuando llegó la mañana en que se despertó, revisó sus sueños y llegó a un lugar indiscutible conclusión.

Ella había ido por mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales.

* * *

—Tuve un sueño sobre ti anoche— dijo Hanji conversacionalmente mientras se sentaba a desayunar con Levi. Nadie estaba en el comedor excepto los dos. Estaban teniendo un retraso en el desayuno y todos los otros soldados habían comenzado sus deberes diarios. Algunos de los cadetes sobrevivientes de la tropa 104 se marcharon mientras hablaban en la misión de recuperación, dirigida por Jean Kirstein. Fue la oportunidad perfecta de hacer su movimiento.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño?— Levi no parecía particularmente interesado. Estaba revolviendo un poco de miel en

su té matutino, y su atención se centró en eso.

—Uno sucio.

Levi dejó de moverse bruscamente, y su mirada se levantó de la taza que estaba marcando. Él la miró sospechosamente—. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿revolcándonos en el barro?

Hanji se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes. Esto podría ser un gran error de su parte. Ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, sin embargo

—No ese tipo de sucio, gruñón. Del tipo metafórico.

Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente, muy ligeramente. Los párpados cayeron de nuevo inmediatamente, haciendo que Hanji se preguntará si ella había imaginado la reacción.

—Explica qué tipo de "tipo metafórico" estas implicando, Hanji.

Ella titubeó un poco, preguntándose si esto era un error de su parte. Levi era todo lo que le quedaba de ella, su familia veterana. ¿Tenía ella derecho a poner en peligro la confianza y la amistad entre ellos solo para satisfacer su curiosidad? Después de todo, ella había logrado pelear a su lado durante tanto tiempo sin dejar el aprecio de lado por la forma en que sus sentimientos se convertían en inapropiados.

Pero maldita sea, Hanji se sentía sola. Ni siquiera tenía sus sujetos de prueba para hacerle compañía y ocupar su mente, en estos días. Tiempo atrás había rediseñado tecnología que habían descubierto e inventar nuevas armas para satisfacer la inquietud, pero no era lo mismo que tener un hombre calentando su cama.

—¿Vas a decirme o no?

Se encontró con la mirada impaciente de Levi, y se mordió el labio otra vez.

—No sé si debería hacerlo.

El capitán suspiró.

—Debes estar bromeando. Admito que despertaste curiosidad. Gracias por malgastar mi tiempo.

Comenzó a levantarse, y Hanji extendió la mano para agarrar su muñeca.

—¡Espera! L-Levi, solo dame un segundo. Esto no es algo que normalmente hago.

Hizo una pausa, inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado y luego volvió a sentarse.

—He escuchado todo tipo de mierda de ti, cuatro ojos. No deberías tener miedo de decirme nada.

—Nunca has escuchado algo como esto— murmuró. Hanji se encogió de hombros. Podría romper con su amistad y lidiar con las secuelas lo mejor que pudo, porque sabía que donde iba a parar si no lo sacaba de su pecho—, está bien, aquí está: anoche tuve un sueño en el que estabas en mi cama usando nada más que tu corbata, tu camisa abierta y tus botas. No creo que necesite describir lo que hicimos cuando llegué y te encontré así.

Levi la miró inexpresivamente. No se movió ni habló, y después de varios momentos, Hanji comenzó a inquietarse y sonrojarse.

— ¿Bien? Ya dilo, gruñón. Dime la pervertidora que soy y terminemos con ello— él todavía no hablaba. Él solo siguió mirándola. El rostro de Hanji se calentó aún más, y ella deseó no haber dicho nada—. Probablemente tuve el sueño porque compartimos calor corporal la noche que tuvimos que quedarnos en la cabaña—, se excusó, sudando—. Además, no he estado con un hombre en años. No es gran cosa. Me pareció interesante.

—Interesante ¿cómo?— finalmente preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Bueno, con fines académicos— dijo la comandante—. Tú y yo somos como fuego y hielo, eso está claro. Aún así, ambos tenemos deberes que nos impiden perseguir ciertas... cosas que otra gente disfruta una vida sexual sana es una de las necesidades humanas básicas, ¿no crees? No debería sentir vergüenza de tener un sueño así. Es solo mi urgencia natural que se manifiesta en mi mente cuando duermo.

—Creo que podrías decirlo de esa manera—, estuvo de acuerdo Levi—. Entonces, ¿por qué me estás diciendo sobre esto?

Hanji respiró profundamente. Él no entendía el mensaje. Ella iba a tener que deletrearlo para él. La experta en titanes dudaba que su rostro hubiera estado tan rojo antes.

—Te lo digo porque podría ser lo mejor para nosotros sacarlo de nuestro sistema. Sé que estás sufriendo un poco de inquietud también, Levi.

Sus párpados cayeron aún más.

—Así que estás sugiriendo que follemos.

—Piénsalo como un regalo de cumpleaños para mí— Hanji cerró la boca tan pronto como lo dijo, y sus miradas se unieron. Ella puso su cara entre sus manos y negó con la cabeza—. No, no quise decir eso. Joder, ¿qué tan bajo puedo hundirme?

Miró entre sus dedos a su compañero. Levi no pareció juzgarla en absoluto. De hecho, tenía una mirada calculadora a su alrededor, un brillo pensativo en sus ojos como si estuviera analizando los pros y los contras.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños?— él murmuró.

Lo hizo sonar como si ella le hubiera pedido un pastel. Era humillante

—Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Mi mente se me adelantó y no estaba pensando con claridad.

Hanji se levantó y se fue sin levantar su plato o terminar su desayuno. Mortificada, fue a su laboratorio sin mirar atrás. No quería ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de su capitán ni escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos. Deseó tener un agujero en el que pudiera gatear y esconderse durante los días siguientes. Tal vez más investigaciones sobre armas aclararían su mente.

* * *

Hanji se escondió por el resto del día. Su cumpleaños era mañana, pero lo había arruinado poniendo a Levi en una posición incómoda. Demasiado para que los dos compartan una botella y se hagan compañía entre sí, o para ser más precisos, Hanji inconsciente luego de tanto beber y Levi llevándola o arrastrándola a su habitación para dormirla. No sabía cómo volvería a mirar a su amigo a la cara otra vez, no después de lo que le había dicho.

Suspirando abatido, Hanji decidió llamarlo temprano en la noche. Era algo que casi nunca hacía. Una vez que se entretenía con algo, por lo general podía seguir así durante horas y horas. No es así, esta vez. Estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera la ciencia podía animarla. Echaba de menos a Moblit para que le dijera que debía descansar un poco antes de cansarse. Echaba de menos la brillante plática de Erwin y su peculiar sentido del humor. Echaba de menos a Mike riéndose por su nariz y volviendo loca a la gente oliéndolos. Echaba de menos la manera directa de hablar de Nanaba y su humor seco.

Por encima de todo, echaba de menos a Levi dándole un mal rato y lanzando blasfemias tan casualmente como otras personas discutían el clima. Ahora no sabía si las cosas podrían volver a ser iguales entre los dos de nuevo. Ella bien pudo haber arruinado su amistad, arrastrándola a un lugar que no debería estar.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mi— suspiró Hanji. Guardó todos sus artilugios y notas, encerró su gabinete y se retiró de su laboratorio para ir a su habitación. Vio a algunos exploradores caminando en su camino, y los saludó brevemente al pasar. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio y abrió la puerta, recibió un gran golpe.

Allí en su cama estaba Levi. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera. Se veía como lo había hecho en su sueño; vistiendo solo sus botas de uniforme, su corbata y su camisa desabotonada y abierta. Estaba leyendo un libro, con las rodillas dobladas en una posición relajada. Puso una toalla sobre la ropa de cama donde descansaban sus pies, probablemente para evitar ensuciar las sábanas. Él la miró mientras ella entraba por la puerta, y se quedó allí, mirándolo con perplejidad.

— ¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente?


	3. Freedom

Mil disculpas por no contestar reviews, no sé que fue lo que me pasó D:

 **Hurricane99:** Y el frío no les ganó jaja :3

 **StrangeLu:** apenas en este capítulo pasará.

 **Patch:** Aquí esta ;) y con una pizca de limón

 **gleysi chavarria** **:** Muchas gracias, este fic era inevitable no traerlo al español.

 **Srta. Sophie Nara:** Exactamente por esto es que decidí traducirlo es tan *_* espero que te guste esta continuación.

 **VioletCharoite:** ¡Haz acertado! Aquí la continuación

 **Hurricane99:** Que bueno que te guste. Jajaja fue estrategia y algo de flojera, es difícil trabajar con drive en el teléfono.

 **Thin Ice**

.

Capítulo 3:

Freedom

.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio y abrió la puerta, recibió un gran golpe.  
Allí en su cama estaba Levi. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera. Se veía como lo había hecho en su sueño; vistiendo solo sus botas de uniforme, su corbata y su camisa desabotonada y abierta. Estaba leyendo un libro, con las rodillas dobladas en una posición relajada. Puso una toalla sobre la ropa de cama donde descansaban sus pies, probablemente para evitar ensuciar las sábanas. Él la miró mientras ella entraba por la puerta y se quedó allí mirándolo con perplejidad.  
— ¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente?— preguntó el capitán.  
La cara de Hanji ardió cuando sus ojos se posaron en su desnudez parcial. Su ingle estaba en reposo actualmente, descansando entre sus piernas, con la punta rosada y extrañamente lindo. Su pecho se levantó y cayó lentamente, con calma. Su mirada plata era tranquila, sin dejar salir nada de sus pensamientos.  
Hanji se pellizcó el brazo.  
—Cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?— Levi sugirió—. Y no te quedes ahí boquiabierta. Tú pediste esto, ¿lo recuerdas?  
Nerviosa, Hanji comenzó a balbucear mientras cerraba la puerta.  
—Yo no ... quiero decir... ¿hablas en serio, Levi? N-no tienes que-  
—No estaría aquí si pensara que me estabas emitiendo una orden— dijo Levi severamente—. Hiciste una propuesta y dejaste que yo decidiera aceptarla o no. ¿Qué te dice mi presencia aquí, Hanji?  
Ella estaba de espaldas a él, y miró el picaporte de la puerta, girando la cerradura en su lugar. Se giró ligeramente para mirarlo, con la incertidumbre pintada en sus rasgos de halcón.  
—Estaba siendo impulsivo. No esperaba que aparecieras así en mi habitación.  
Levi se encogió de hombros, y dejó su libro.  
—Puedo irme.  
—¡No!— Hanji retrocedió contra la puerta para bloquearla—. No, no te vayas. Me tomaste por sorpresa.  
Su mirada vagó por él sin poder hacer nada. Maldita sea, él fue muy bien organizado. Definitivamente no es su bebida habitual de agua, pero ¿por qué diablos debería seguir privándose? La mejor parte fue que eran amigos, y este fue un arreglo mutuamente beneficioso. Si pudieran llegar a un plan sensato sobre cómo manejar esto, tal vez sus vidas se podrían mejorar.  
—Entonces quieres que me quede— No lo expresó como una pregunta, más como una declaración. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran inquisitivos.  
—Sí— Hanji respiró hondo, puso una mano sobre su corazón para tratar de calmar su pulso—, pero dime, ¿solo estás haciendo esto para mi beneficio, Levi? ¿Es algo que realmente quieres, o…?  
—Tch. ¿Crees que me estoy prostituyendo porque eres mi comandante? No, también tengo necesidades. Pensé un poco después del desayuno, y tienes razón, ambos somos adultos, No sé cuánto tiempo más tenemos que vivir y no hay ninguna razón por la que no busquemos placeres humanos básicos mientras todavía estemos aquí. Así que a menos que estés perdiendo las agallas, ven aquí.  
La boca de Hanji comenzó a sentirse tan seca como el algodón. Estaba muy bien hablar. Ella era muy buena en eso. Ella también era buena actuando según sus palabras cuando se trataba de casi cualquier cosa excepto esto. El sexo siempre había sido un poco incómodo para ella, al menos hasta que se calentó. Esos primeros momentos de exploración y vergüenza habían sido su perdición a menos que estuviera bajo la influencia del alcohol.  
Sabiendo que podía perder esta oportunidad si dudaba demasiado, el comandante se acercó a su cama lentamente. Ella se quitó la chaqueta, cerrando los ojos con su capitán y buscando alguna señal de que no estaba tan receloso a esto como ella. Levi se quedó donde estaba, mirándola en silencio. Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, él la detuvo.  
—Tengo algunas condiciones, antes de comenzar.  
Hanji hizo una pausa.  
— ¿Sí?  
Miró hacia un lado, y Hanji siguió su mirada para descubrir que había un cepillo y un peine sentado en el colchón a su lado que ella no había notado antes. —Una es que le quitas ese trapeador y me dejes cepillarte. Puedo decir que al menos lo lavaste hoy, por lo que tachemos otra demanda que iba a emitir. Sin embargo, si vamos a hacer esto sobre una base regular, quiero que te bañes antes de cada encuentro. ¿De acuerdo?  
—Oh. Um, está bien— Hanji extendió la mano hacia arriba y hacia atrás para despegar su cabello de la coleta—, ¿qué más?  
—Quitate el parche— prosiguió—, puedes ponerte las gafas porque sé que no puedes ver lejos sin ellas, pero no necesitas el parche cuando estás conmigo. Quiero ver toda tu cara.  
Una emoción la atravesó. Por supuesto, no era exactamente la declaración romántica del año, pero si él quería ver su rostro completo, eso significaba que la encontraba al menos un poco atractiva. —E-está bien.  
— ¿Por qué estás actuando tan nervioso?— Levi inclinó su cabeza, estudiándola astutamente—. Después de todos los comentarios sobre mi pene y la forma en que presentaste tu propuesta en el desayuno, me parece bastante extraño que actúes como una doncella de repente.  
Hanji se quedó quieto, y ella comenzó a reírse roncamente. Negando con la cabeza, terminó de quitarse el pelo de la coleta.  
—Me conoces, yo misma me preguntaba lo mismo. Soy un hablador compulsivo, como probablemente habrás notado, pero cuando se trata de este tipo de acción, necesito ganar algo de impulso antes de sentirme confiada. Sin embargo, eras tan tímido e incómodo cuando hablé de tus... ejem... Dotes. Y ahora estás hablando con calma de tener sexo como si fuera un acuerdo comercial.  
Audazmente dejó que su mirada recorriera su cuerpo otra vez, y notó que su pene comenzó a hincharse bajo su escrutinio. Entonces, una mirada apreciativa excitó al pequeño terror. Sin embargo, pensó que probablemente debería dejar de usar el adjetivo "pequeño" para describir a Levi. Ciertamente no era exacto en el caso de sus dotaciones, en cualquier caso.  
—No lo considero como un arreglo comercial— explicó Levi en voz baja—, es solo que podría perder mi sentido común. Soy una asco en el romance de mierda. No he tenido novia en toda mi vida, solo encuentros aquí y allá, sin conexión emocional con ellos. Eso me lleva a mi condición final. Esto se mantiene entre nosotros. Cuando estamos en público, tenemos que interactuar de la misma manera que siempre lo hemos hecho. Fuera de la habitación, nuestra relación es comandante y capitán, y no podemos permitir que esto interfiera con eso. Tenemos una obligación con nuestros soldados. Te guste o no, somos básicamente los guardianes de esos niños, y sus superiores. Necesitamos mantenerlos enfocados en la misión, sin chismorrear sobre si estamos follando o no.  
Hanji asintió, sin ofenderse por su deseo de mantenerlo en secreto.  
—Eso parece razonable y prudente para mí. Además, podría traumatizar a los pequeños descubrir que sus oficiales al mando están teniendo una aventura. Como dices, también somos sus padres de crianza en cierto modo, y a la mayoría de los niños no les gusta pensar en personas "viejas" como nosotros teniendo sexo.  
—Exactamente— estuvo de acuerdo Levi—. Además, no quiero que esos mocosos conozcan mis asuntos personales de todos modos.  
Nuevamente, Hanji asintió. Ella no podía pensar en nada más que decir. Ella tragó su nerviosismo, y ella se deslizó más cerca cuando él le hizo un gesto. Levi la hizo darse la vuelta y sentarse entre sus piernas separadas.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— exigió cuando ella puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas desnudas, luego las dejó caer en su regazo y las retorció juntas—. Puedes tocarme. No voy a morder... Al menos no fuerte.  
Avergonzada por ser tan infantilmente insegura, Hanji apoyó las manos en las rodillas otra vez... con cautela. Levi se quitó las gafas de la cara, junto con el parche en el ojo. Hanji supuso que los quería a ambos para que no interfirieran con el cepillado del cabello. Ella se tensó involuntariamente cuando sintió el primer golpe cuidadoso del cepillo en su cabello. Levi comenzó en las puntas, a Hanji le sorprendió. Él tiró de las cerdas a través de sus nudos con golpes cortos y ligeros. Si bien había muchos, la forma en que Levi los estaba amamantando no dolía en absoluto. De hecho, se sintió bien. Ella cerró los ojos impulsivamente mientras le pasaba el cepillo de manera constante y pacífica por el cabello desde las puntas hasta las raíces.  
Su cuero cabelludo hormigueó agradablemente, y Hanji reflexionó en silencio sobre la intimidad de todo. Era extrañamente sensual y, sin embargo, había algo más. El comandante experimentó una sensación de calidez y relajación. De alguna manera, ser preparado por Levi la hizo sentir... segura.  
—Esto es agradable— comentó en voz baja, abriendo los ojos un poco—. Se siente bien. Esperaba un tirón doloroso.  
—Habría sido así, si no hubieras acondicionado tu cabello cuando lo lavaste— respondió—, bien hecho. ¿Qué usaste?  
—Esa manteca de té que me diste anoche— Hanji sonrió—. Pensé que no podría hacer daño. Aun así, sé que mi cabello estaba muy enmarañado cuando comenzaste.  
—Solo tienes que saber cómo cepillarlo bien— respondió el capitán—, nunca comiences en la raíz, con el pelo a esta longitud, lo rasgarás y harás más enredos. Siempre comienza por los extremos y ve subiendo.  
Hanji frunció el ceño un poco. Tenía mucho sentido, pero ¿desde cuándo era Levi un experto en cuidar el cabello largo?  
— ¿Lo aprendiste de un ex amante, o tuviste un cabello más largo el día antes de que Erwin te reclutara?  
—Ni uno ni lo otro. Siempre me he tenido este corte. No soporto que mi pelo toque mi nuca.  
—Oh— Hanji luchó contra esa irrazonable punzada de celos—, así que fue una novia la que te enseñó.  
—Acabo de decir que no fue así— se quejó—. Presta atención.  
—Entonces, ¿cómo aprendiste este truco?— ella insistió.  
Él guardó silencio por un momento, y luego habló en voz baja.  
—Cuando era pequeño, solía cepillar el pelo de mi madre. Tenía un cabello negro muy largo, muy largo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo que no podía quitarse los nudos con facilidad. La ayudaba cada mañana y la cepillaba hasta que era suave como la seda y brillante como el satén.  
Hanji lamentaba haberlo mencionado. Pensar en su madre no era exactamente la clase de recuerdo ideal para Levi en este momento, y esperaba no haberlo deprimido al mencionarlo.  
—No quise sacar recuerdos dolorosos, Levi.  
—Está bien— Siguió cepillando el cabello con movimientos suaves y uniformes. La mayoría de los enredos ya no estaban, pero parecía contento de seguir por un tiempo—. Ese es en realidad uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi niñez. Hanji, tu cabello está en muy buena forma. Nada mal. Si recortas los extremos deshilachados y lo cuidas mejor, apuesto a que sería realmente bonito.  
Hanji se sonrojó y ella sonrió en silencio.  
— ¿Crees que sí?  
—Sí. Solo lávalo por lo menos tres veces a la semana, usa el acondicionador que te di y cepíllalo todos los días. No hay excusa para no hacerlo, especialmente porque estás poniendo un ejemplo para la gente como nuestro comandante.  
—Nunca he sido muy bueno en la presentación— suspiró.  
—No dije que debías verte pulcra e inmaculada— corrigió Levi—, simplemente practica una higiene más básica. Hueles bien cuando no estás cubierta de suciedad, sudor y productos químicos.  
Era posiblemente la cosa más romántica que alguien le había dicho a Hanji, y lamentablemente daba testimonio de qué tipo de relaciones tenía generalmente con los hombres. Ella giró la mitad superior de su cuerpo lentamente, alcanzando su muñeca para detener sus atenciones en su cabello. Acercándose más a él para poder ver su cara más claramente, ella lo miró a los ojos. No había mejor momento que el presente para expresar su aprecio por él. Hanji cerró la distancia entre sus bocas, y ella liberó el cepillo de su agarre mientras lo besaba.  
Los labios del capitán se separaron, y Hanji tomó inmediatamente la iniciativa. Si él se sorprendió cuando su lengua se deslizó en su boca, no lo expresó. Él ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y pasó sus dedos por su cabello ahora flexible y sin enredos. Su lengua acarició la de ella, casi vacilante al principio, y luego con mayor entusiasmo. La presión de sus labios uno contra el otro se intensificó, y el beso se volvió más descuidado.  
Estuvo bien. Fue casi demasiado bueno. Hanji solo podía pensar en otro chico que le acelerara el pulso cuando la besaba, e incluso esa vez no era nada en comparación con este momento. Levi tenía una técnica con sus labios y lengua que era positivamente erótica. Él raspó levemente sus dientes contra la superficie de la lengua de Hanji, la chupó, mordisqueó sus labios. Su propia lengua se introdujo en su boca en breves intervalos, haciéndole cosquillas en el techo y trazando sus dientes antes de retirarse, silenciosamente invitándola a dominar el beso de nuevo.  
El Capitán Gruñón se estaba convirtiendo en el besador más sensual que Hanji había tenido el placer de conocer. Él se bajó la chaqueta del uniforme a los hombros, y ella sacó los brazos de las mangas, dándose la vuelta completamente y poniéndose de rodillas entre sus muslos separados. Mientras él trabajaba para ayudarla a desvestir su mitad superior, Hanji se concentró en quitarse las botas. Sus bocas permanecieron conectadas todo el tiempo, adorándose el uno al otro.  
Todavía había algunas astillas de duda en su mente, todavía algunas incertidumbres que no podía sofocar. Este momento, sin embargo ... esta oportunidad no se duplicaría si se retiraba ahora. Hanji sabía que si expresaba cualquier otra duda, Levi se detendría por completo y nunca más iniciaría ni permitiría este tipo de interacción. Era un tipo de persona decisiva que odiaba el comportamiento indeciso, cuando estabas con él, esperaba que otros le devolvieran el favor.  
La camisa de Hanji se abrió, y el aire frío le pinchó la piel e hizo erectar sus pezones. Levi ahuecó su pecho derecho en su palma, cubriendo la mayor parte con su mano antes de acariciarlo lentamente. La lujuria se revolvió dentro del vientre de la comandante, se extendió y se acumuló en su área pélvica, dejándola hinchada y húmeda entre sus piernas. Fue una reacción interesante, pensó Hanji. Por lo general, tomaba un poco más de juego antes de que sus fluidos realmente comenzaran a salir. Tal vez había estado sin acción por tanto tiempo que simplemente ahora lo anhelaba... o tal vez había albergado una atracción más fuerte por su malhumorado capitán de lo que se había dado cuenta.  
Con los pulsos de lujuria vino el regreso de la naturaleza aventurera de Hanji. —Levi, espera— jadeó, poniendo una mano sobre la que acariciaba su pecho.  
Él se detuvo de inmediato, se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos, atravesándola con esa intensa mirada suya—, no estás teniendo dudas ahora, ¿verdad?  
—No— dijo ella con firmeza, sacudiendo la cabeza—, solo... déjame explorarlo. Quiero tocarte.  
No dejó dudas sobre acerca de que era lo que se refería, deslizando una mano hacia arriba desde la rodilla de Levi a lo largo de su muslo interno. Levi se mantuvo quieto, salvo por su mano, que reanudó el acariciar su pecho. Sus párpados se cayeron un poco cuando Hanji alcanzó su objetivo y rodeó su pene en su agarre.  
—Ha pasado un tiempo— informó con una sonrisa. Ella comenzó a mover su mano lentamente en su longitud, mirándolo con la curiosidad de un científico para medir sus respuestas. Levi no era el hombre más expresivo del mundo con certeza, pero incluso él no era inmune al placer de tener su miembro manipulado. Su boca se relajó y se separó ligeramente, su aliento suspirando entre sus labios. Ganándose la confianza, Hanji apoyó su mano libre contra el colchón del lado izquierdo del capitán, y ella se inclinó para rozarle la mandíbula con pequeños besos suaves. Él era cálido en su agarre, ella constante mientras movía su puño arriba y abajo del eje.  
No era una experiencia completamente nueva para ella, y sin embargo se sentía nueva... posiblemente porque era Levi Ackerman a quien acariciaba, alguien a quien Hanji nunca aspiró conscientemente a estar de esta manera hasta hace poco. Todavía se sentía surrealista para ella, este tipo de interacción sexual con él. Suponía que si hubiera conocido a Levi en diferentes circunstancias, como en una taberna o en el mercado, lo habrían hecho mucho antes. Sin embargo, él no era solo un chico lindo que había conocido de paso. Él era su camarada, su confidente. Algo sobre este encuentro era tabú para ella, y eso por supuesto solo lo hizo más emocionante.  
Levi se quedó sin aliento cuando Hanji rodó con audacia su prepucio con el pulgar y presionó ligeramente una uña en la delicada hendidura que coronaba la cabeza de su pene. Él inclinó la cabeza, su cabello oscuro rozó su mejilla. Él le dio a su pecho un pequeño apretón impulsivo, pellizcando su pezón suavemente entre el pulgar y el índice. Su pelvis se levantó en un toque, presionando en su agarre.  
—¿Te gusta, verdad?— Hanji le sonrió, su piel se calentó cuando los vasos sanguíneos se contrajeron con su acelerado pulso. Frotó, extrayendo la humedad de la pequeña abertura y provocando un sutil escalofrío a través de su pequeño cuerpo pálido.  
Levi no confirmó su pregunta con palabras. En cambio, él ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza para guiar sus labios hacia los suyos, presionando sus bocas juntas. Su boca se abrió, decididamente más vigorosa por su actividad anterior. Un débil sonido surgió en su garganta, y su cuerpo se tensó y se estremeció de nuevo cuando Hanji le hizo cosquillas en la uretra con la uña de nuevo. Él se tensó por completo en su agarre, con él palpitando contra su palma y sus dedos.  
Evidentemente, a Levi le gustaba que lo manejaran con un poco de intensidad; quizás algo de aspereza, también. Más que feliz de proporcionar eso, Hanji rozó sus dientes contra su lengua a modo de prueba, y ella lo agarró un poco más fuerte. Ella comenzó a bombear su mano más rápido a lo largo de su eje, y rompió el beso para hacer su camino por su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido, y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello cuando el comandante se detuvo en sus pezones para apretar el derecho entre sus dientes y chasquear su lengua contra él. Hanji sintió las piedrecillas de la carne de Levi bajo el asalto cuando ella sacó su mano del colchón para apretar su muslo izquierdo.  
—Nnnh— fue la respuesta incoherente de Levi a sus acciones.  
Fue el primer sonido real de placer que Hanji había obtenido de él hasta el momento, y eso la hizo sonreír un poco. Ella movió su prepucio hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el glande, y los dedos de Levi se apretaron en su cabello. Su estómago se apretó, los nudos de músculos se juntaron y temblaron ligeramente. Hanji soltó el pezón de Levi y lamió con delicadeza a su alrededor, retrocediendo un poco para tener más espacio. Ella le besó el ombligo y separó aún más los muslos. Al levantar la vista de su cuerpo, vio que Levi la miraba con ojos vagamente curiosos y con los párpados pesados. Él soltó su cabello, y el talón de su bota izquierda presionaba en la parte baja de su espalda, silenciosamente urgente.  
Hanji se frotó la barbilla contra la punta reluciente de su pene, disfrutando de la suave sensación táctil de la cabeza enrojecida y bulbosa presionando y deslizándose a lo largo de su piel. Metió la barbilla y bajó la boca hasta la carne que la aguardaba. Ella lo miró por un momento, fascinada como siempre por la fisiología de los genitales masculinos.  
—Si lo piensas— murmuró Hanji—, el pene masculino realmente es algo extraño.  
—¿En serio?— la respiración de Levi era irregular, pero logró sonar con compostura de todos modos, pero también un poco... irritado—, nos estamos preparando para follar por primera vez y esta es tu idea de juego previo, diciéndome que mi pene se ve raro.  
—No. Tu "pene" se ve bien— Hanji se apresuró a corregir,— solo quise decir que los genitales masculinos son extraños en general. Eso no es malo. De hecho, creo que este es lindo.  
—Oi, deja de darle palmaditas en la punta como si fuera la cabeza de un perro— espetó Levi, ruborizándose.  
Hanji detuvo su momento de apreciar la longitud rígida de Levi de esa manera. Nunca se había aclimatado por completo a sus tendencias de adorar las cosas que la cautivaban.

—No deberías sentirte cohibido, Levi. Me encanta.

—Esa no es la forma en que se supone que debes sentirte "encantada" idiota— protestó—, todavía sonrojado—. Actúas como si estuvieras a punto de intentar jugar con él o algo así.

Hanji resopló con diversión sin nada que hacer, y se cubrió la boca con una mano para amortiguar las risitas que se le escaparon después—, ah, claro. La forma correcta de mostrar cuánto me encanta una polla es darle un beso, ¿verdad?  
La dura expresión de irritación de Levi se suavizó, y Hanji vio su manzana de Adán moverse con un trago.

—Sí. Esa es una buena manera de comenzar.

Ella lo tenía justo donde lo quería, se dio cuenta Hanji. Ni siquiera Levi era inmune a la lujuria y el deseo. Probablemente esto era la más vulnerable que alguna vez le había visto. Tal vez no era justo para ella hacerlo, pero Hanji sintió una poderosa necesidad de molestarlo un poco. Ella miró hacia abajo a su longitud de nuevo, y bajó la cabeza para colocar un beso suave directamente en la punta brillante y enrojecida.  
Levi se sacudió un poco, gruñendo suavemente en respuesta a la sensación. Hanji le pasó la mano por la circunferencia de su polla, y ella le acarició la parte interna del muslo con la otra mano. Ella escuchó el aliento de su respiración en su pecho mientras giraba su lengua alrededor, y ella lo golpeó contra el pequeño orificio de su uretra.  
—Joder— jadeó Levi, temblando en su agarre. Sus muslos se tensaron, y se sentó un poco más recto.  
—¿Muy sensible?— adivinó Hanji con una sonrisa. Parecía que mientras Levi era bastante tolerante con el dolor, el placer era otro asunto completamente diferente.  
—¿Qué te hace suponerlo?  
Hanji alzó la vista hacia su cara mientras deslizaba la punta de su lengua debajo de la cresta de su glande, deseando ver cada microexpresión que cruzaba su rostro. Ahora sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, y sus dedos se apretaron en su pelo otra vez. Fue muy erótico para ella, viendo que su compostura se filtraba constantemente mientras ella jugueteaba con su receptiva carne. Ella quería más. Ella mantuvo un firme agarre en su longitud, y ella cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, chupando. Los abdominales de Levi se tensaron, y sus fosas nasales se expandieron brevemente. Sus labios le redondearon y él dejó escapar un aliento vacilante. Hanji le pidió que extendiera aún más las piernas, y luego ahuecó el saco debajo de su erección, haciendo rodar los bultos firmes de sus testículos en la palma de su mano.  
—Mierda— jadeó Levi, su mirada pálida se enmascaró cuando sus párpados se cerraron. Él soltó su cabello y agarró puñados de las sabanas.  
Después de descubrir otra debilidad, el experto en titán explotó sin piedad. Ella tomó más de su longitud en su boca, chupando firmemente y curvando su lengua alrededor de su contorno. Ella lamió la gran vena en la parte inferior cuando comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, y ella apretó sus bolas rítmicamente. Él tenía un sabor distintivo, se dio cuenta. Su líquido preseminal no era tan salado como se esperaba, y tal vez Hanji lo estaba imaginando, pero podría haber jurado que había un poco de... ¿qué? ¿Sabor a té? Tendría sentido, de tanto que Levi bebía esas cosas. De hecho, Hanji descubrió que era un cambio refrescante de la amargura salada más potente a la que estaba acostumbrada.  
—Mmm— ronroneó, trabajando con su boca más rápido. Levi estaba empezando a temblar. Hanji extendió una mano para jugar con sus pezones de uno en uno, y el capitán comenzó a jadear rápidamente.  
—Hanji— advirtió Levi sin aliento— voy a correrme.  
Ah, esta era la encrucijada que ella había estado anticipando, y tenía que elegir. ¿Seguir chupando hasta que llegara, o detenerlo y guardarlo para la gran final? Estaba bastante segura de que podría levantarlo de nuevo con un poco de paciencia y cuidado si terminaba en su boca, por lo que el comandante optó por seguir.  
—Nnh... hah... e... eres mejor en esto... de lo que esperaba— anunció Levi con voz tensa—, hablo en serio Hanji... sigue así y voy a explotar.  
Ella no hizo caso de su advertencia. Los jadeos se hicieron más fuertes cuando ella luchó por conducir a Levi hasta el borde. Logró mantenerlo así durante quizás dos minutos más, y luego él gimió con voz ronca y levantó las caderas del colchón. Su longitud era profunda, y Hanji relajó su garganta para asimilar todo. De hecho, ella casi se atragantó porque era más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrada. De alguna manera ella se controló y tragó saliva mientras él latía en su garganta.  
Hanji no logró tragarse todo su semen porque salió muy rápido y era bastante. Un poco goteaba por las comisuras de su boca, pero a ella no le importaba eso. Como lo sospechaba su semen no tenía un desagradable sabor. Aún así era salado y un poco amargo, sí, pero decididamente más tolerable que otros.  
Ella se limpió la boca con el brazo después de soltar su pene ahora flácido, y se arrastró sobre él, extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo. Hanji peinó su cabello a un lado con los dedos y le sonrió al capitán que estaba sin aliento, admirando el rubor en su rostro y su expresión de alivio. Adivinando que no querría que ella lo besara en la boca después de haber tragado su semen, eligió besarle la barbilla y la mandíbula.  
—No está mal para un fanático de la ciencia, ¿eh?— ella le besó la garganta y luego se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo—, te ves sorprendido, Levi.  
Él no lo negó.

—Qué demonios haces, ¿practicar con frutas y verduras?  
Ella se rió, jugueteando con la corbata alrededor de su garganta con los dedos. —Yo he tenido amantes antes, gruñón. ¿Es tan inconcebible para ti?  
Levi se encogió de hombros, todavía respirando pesadamente.

—Creo que siempre pensé que tu ciencia te atraía más que a los hombres. No se me ocurrió que alguna vez tendrías el tiempo para tener sexo con otras personas. Pensé que simplemente lo ignorabas a menos que estuvieras en el estado de ánimo.  
—Hmm, creo que eso es correcto— admitió—. Para ser sincera, eso es en gran medida lo que he estado haciendo durante el último año.

Ella no mencionó el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Moblit. Romper su promesa de nunca hablar de ello habría sido irrespetuoso, incluso si era el Capitán Levi con quien compartía el secreto.  
Levi la miró a los ojos en silencio, con expresión pensativa. Él deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, y Hanji saltó un poco cuando deslizó sus dedos entre sus muslos y acarició su clítoris.

—Bueno, estoy casi derrotado por el momento— murmuró—, así que tengo que confiar en otras formas de darte placer hasta que me recupere. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, verdad?  
—Eso es... oh... eso... esta bien— estuvo de acuerdo. Maldición, tenía que dar crédito al pequeño terror por la facilidad con que encontró ese lugar. Era como si tuviera algún tipo de dispositivo de referencia. La mayoría de los muchachos, en su experiencia, tendían a equivocarse antes de localizar esa pequeña protuberancia.  
—¿Que pasa contigo?— Hanji se quedó sin aliento, separando sus muslos para darle un mejor acceso.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?— Levi frotó su clítoris en pequeños círculos, creando sacudidas ante la sensación.  
—Quiero decir... tu extraña habilidad para ir directamente hacia el oro— aclaró. Ella mordisqueó su oreja, respirando pesadamente en ella—. Fuiste directo por ello sin ninguna duda.  
—Solo sé de anatomía— excusó—, la culpa es de la forma en que crecí. Llegué a conocer el cuerpo humano bastante bien cuando yo era un adolescente.  
Ella no había considerado eso. Ella seguía olvidando que Levi pasó la mayor parte de su vida en la clandestinidad y no vio gran parte del mundo superficial hasta que Erwin lo chantajeó para que se uniera a la legión. Nunca le había preguntado detalles sobre qué tipo de negocios turbios había tenido mientras intentaba sobrevivir en ese lugar, y tenía sentido que fuera un experto en anatomía. Después de todo, si tuviera que matar para sobrevivir la mayor parte del tiempo habría necesitado estudiar el cuerpo humano y todas sus debilidades. El respeto de Hanji por él creció aún más.  
Se había sentido tan molesto cuando descubrió que los titanes que había matado alguna vez habían sido seres humanos. Tenía más sentido para ella ahora. Levi probablemente tuvo que asesinar más de una vez en su juventud, y probablemente pensó que ese tipo de vida estaba atrás cuando se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Debe haber sido un duro golpe para él descubrir que los titanes no eran simples monstruos como él había pensado. Levi era el tipo de hombre que sería despiadado y sin alma si tuviera que hacerlo, pero Hanji sabía que no era un asesino a sangre fría. Tenía sentimientos como todos los demás, y sobretodo moral.  
—Lo siento mucho, Levi.  
Sus cejas se arrugaron, y la miró como si estuviera enojada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer que me corriera? No seas tonta, me recuperaré.  
—No, quise decir… Olvídalo

Simplemente arruinaría el estado de ánimo si ella mencionara ese descubrimiento sobre los titanes en este momento. Ella se sentía responsable de su angustia, porque después de todo era ella la que presentó las pruebas a él y a Erwin. Hanji deseaba poder haber dejado al capitán en la ignorancia, dejarlo seguir pensando que solo estaba matando monstruos sin alma con la intención de devorar a la humanidad. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para eso ahora. Levi probablemente le daría un sermón sobre albergar remordimientos por algo que no podía controlar si ella entraba en eso ahora.  
—Dices mierdas extrañas y aleatorias, cuatro ojos— Levi gruñó, y él rodó hacia ella, inmovilizándola sobre la cama—. No sé lo que está pasando por esa loca mente tuya en este momento, pero concéntrate en el ahora, ¿de acuerdo?  
Ella le sonrió. Levi tenía razón; ahora no era el momento de reflexionar sobre los remordimientos del pasado. Fue un milagro que esto sucediera entre ellos, y hasta ahora sus interacciones fueron muy prometedoras, de hecho. Ella estaba palpitando por dentro, lista y dispuesta a ser llenada por él. Ella se inclinó para acariciar su pene flácido, otra vez maravillándose de la longitud y la circunferencia, incluso cuando estaba flácido.  
—Está bien, Capitán Gran Pene.  
Levi suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, su oscuro flequillo cayendo hacia adelante.

—Tienes que hacer una broma de todo.  
—Está en mi naturaleza— se excusó. Ella levantó la cabeza para pasar su lengua por el bulto de su pectoral derecho, y luego paso su lengua formando un círculo alrededor del pezón con la punta—. Si pasara por la vida tomando todo tan en serio como tú, seguramente me volvería loca. Simplemente no estoy hecha para eso, querido. ¡Oh!  
El discurso de Hanji se interrumpió cuando Levi presionó más su clítoris, y ella sacudió las caderas, con los ojos rodando.  
—Ya basta de hablar— zusurró Levi. Luego la sorprendió aplastando su boca contra la de ella en un beso casi castigador. Su longitud palpitaba en su agarre, hinchándose un poco. Parecía que se estaba recuperando antes de lo esperado. Genial.  
Uno de los dedos de Levi se adentró en ella, presionando con inesperada dulzura y trabajando dentro con cuidado. Hanji abrió más sus piernas, pasando los dedos de su mano libre por su pelo. La parte afeitada de su cuero cabelludo se sintió interesante. La textura casi le hizo cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos y le pareció agradable. Levi migró hacia abajo, sus músculos se juntaron y rodaron mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hacia abajo. Hanji se quedó sin aliento cuando tomó un pezón entre sus labios y lo chupó. Su espalda se arqueó y su carne palpitó por la sensación. Seguía frotando su clítoris con su pulgar mientras empujaba y curvaba su dedo dentro de ella.

Suspiró aliviada, con la cara ruborizándose por la pasión, Hanji inclinó sus caderas alentadoramente. Una de sus mayores quejas contra sus amantes era que, por muy bien formados o dotados que estuvieran, a menudo no tenían ni idea de cómo complacer a sus parejas. Solían quedar tan atrapados en su propio placer que descuidaban el de ella, pero hasta ahora, Levi demostraba estar más atento en esa área.  
Otra exclamación de sorpresa estalló en los labios de Hanji cuando el dedo de Levi empujó lo suficientemente profundo como para presionar contra una pequeña área especial dentro de ella, frotando contra la pared interior justo detrás de su vejiga. Le causó un pulsación y un escalofrío atravesarla, y ella se puso tensa. El pequeño bastardo había encontrado su punto G. Solo otro hombre había hecho eso antes, y él era mayor y más experimentado que los otros compañeros de cama de Hanji.  
—Ah ... ¡oh, Levi!  
—Lo encontré, ¿verdad?— parecía vagamente complacido consigo mismo, y siguió acariciando el lugar. Cambió su atención a su otro pezón, lamiendo y chupando mientras sus dedos trabajaban su magia en las partes inferiores de Hanji.  
—S-sí... lo encontraste— ella se estaba mojando mucho. Podía sentir la humedad acumulándose en gotitas gruesas, quedando atrapadas en el cabello que enmarcaba su intimidad. Ella se mordió el labio cuando él entró con un segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer tijeras, aflojándola. Hanji no podía alcanzar su pene en este momento debido a su posición, pero podía sentirlo hinchándose aún más contra su muslo justo encima de su rodilla.  
—Levi, no me hagas esperar— se quejó, frustrada. Ella se estaba acercando tanto, y nada la complacería más que correrse mientras él estaba dentro de ella.  
—Espera— le ordenó cuando ella agarró sus brazos e intentó empujarlo—. Tengo algo que debemos usar.  
Al principio ella no entendía, no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando. Entonces Levi detuvo sus cuidados, se sentó de rodillas entre sus muslos extendidos y buscó una caja que había puesto al lado de su libro olvidado en el borde de la cama. Respiró débilmente mientras volteaba el pestillo de la pequeña caja de madera, y por un momento salvaje, Hanji pensó que había traído té con él.

—Levi, ahora no es el momento de hacer una taza de té— protestó.  
Él la miró, haciendo una pausa por un segundo.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Esto no es té.  
Abrió la caja y buscó algo envuelto en un pequeño paquete. Cuando Hanji lo vio, ella lo entendió y se sonrojó por la vergüenza. Un condón. Levi tuvo la previsión de brindar protección, algo que Hanji ni siquiera había considerado. No fueron infalibles; este era un método anticonceptivo relativamente nuevo a través de la protección de barrera. Sin embargo, era mejor que nada, y junto con el tónico anticonceptivo que tomaba cada día, casi garantizaría que no habría un accidente.  
—Buen plan— ella lo felicitó, viendo como él abría el paquete para sacar la delgada funda—. ¿Alguna vez has usado uno antes?  
—No, pero el chico de la farmacia me dijo cómo ponérmelo— Levi pellizcó la punta del mismo, y comenzó a desenrollarlo cuidadosamente en su longitud medio erecta. Hizo una mueca—. Es bastante apretado.  
—Deberías haber pedido un tamaño más grande— Hanji se sentó con un gruñido para ayudarlo—Oh, Levi, no estoy segura de esto. Ni siquiera estás completamente erecto todavía y ya se está estirando mucho.  
—Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo— razonó—, a menos que quieras arriesgarte a tener un bebé. Sería muy difícil para ti guiarnos embarazada.  
—Estoy tomando anticonceptivos—, le aseguró, empujando con cuidado sus dedos sobre la parte desenrollada del condón para tratar de cubrir el resto de su pene con él—. Honestamente, creo que este condón fue hecho para alguien con dotaciones mínimas, cariño. Se va a romper o cortarte la circulación, y no quiero que se dañe tu grande y lindo pene.  
—No seas tan dramático—, gruñó. Soltó un leve silbido mientras rodaba el condón más abajo en su longitud. —Maldición... eso es un poco doloroso...

Hanji negó con la cabeza, aún más convencida de que no era una buena idea.

—Levi, realmente pienso, ¡oh!  
El condón se rompió, abriéndose. La carne hinchada de Levi se veía por el agujero rasgado a través del material elástico. Lo miró con una ceja levantada inquisitivamente, y suspiró.

—Bueno, mierda. "Unitalla" mi culo.  
Hanji rápidamente trabajó para quitar el objeto doloroso de la longitud de su compañero.

—Está bien, Levi. Lo intentaste— parecía especialmente molesto.

—Creo que puedo complacerte con mis manos y mi boca. No te dejaré insatisfecha.

Hanji parpadeó. ¿Estaba realmente tan preocupado de que la metiera en problemas? Le hizo preguntarse si Levi en realidad había engendrado un niño o dos que aún no le había mencionado. —Levi, no tenemos que alterar nuestros planes. Quiero esto, y no voy a dejar que una endeble barrera de piel de oveja pequeña decida si lo hacemos o no.  
Él le dio una mirada vagamente cautelosa

—Quiero también, pero tampoco quiero meterte en problemas.  
—No lo harás—, le aseguró. —Yo hago mis propios anticonceptivos y también he provisto a otras mujeres en nuestro regimiento. Todavía no ha habido un incidente de embarazo no planificado en nadie que haya usado mi tónico adecuadamente.  
—Pero dada nuestra suerte, seríamos los primeros— refunfuñó. Hanji suspiró.

—Levi, ¿qué hiciste para evitar el embarazo con todos tus amantes anteriores? Es obvio para mí que conoces el cuerpo de una mujer, así que no creo que carezcas de experiencia sexual. ¿Qué métodos usaste antes de estos condones?  
Miró hacia un lado, pareciendo incómodo con la línea de preguntas.

—Me aseguré de que la mayoría de ellos estuvieran usando algún tipo de anticonceptivo. Principalmente me retiraba antes de terminar. Algunas veces teníamos... Sexo anal.  
—Oh— Hanji parpadeó. El sexo anal era sin duda una forma a prueba de fallas para hacerlo sin concebir, pero eso era algo en lo que no tenía experiencia. Suponía que podrían explorar esa avenida en algún momento, pero realmente no quería que su primera vez con Levi fuera algo que inevitablemente le tomaría acostumbrarse y que al principio podría ser doloroso.  
—Bueno, podrías salir. Francamente, no creo que sea realmente necesario, pero si te hace sentir más seguro, hazlo. No voy a renunciar a este encuentro, pequeñín. He estado sin un hombre por mucho tiempo y, para serte sincera, me muero de ganas de ver qué puedes hacer con este amigo.  
Hanji se inclinó y le apretó la polla para enfatizar. Se crispó en su mano, afirmando más. La respiración de Levi se detuvo un poco, y exhaló lentamente.  
—¿Estás seguro de esto?— preguntó en voz baja. Hanji asintió.

—Absolutamente. No estoy dispuesta a ceder, de hecho.

Para demostrar su punto, Hanji se retorció para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él. Ella lo hizo callar cuando Levi comenzó a protestar, y ella alineó su pene hasta que sintió la punta presionando contra su entrada. Sosteniendo su mirada, ella se relajó. Las pupilas de Levi se expandieron y sus manos se posaron en sus caderas. Su boca se abrió, y un débil sonido de necesidad brotó de su garganta. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hanji siguió, relajando conscientemente sus músculos internos para acomodar su circunferencia. Cuando ella estaba completamente sentada y estaba empalándola, ella suspiró de alivio y le sonrió.  
—Ahí— zumbó con satisfacción. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y ella rozó la punta de su nariz contra la suya—. ¿No es esto mejor?  
—Mucho mejor— estuvo de acuerdo con fuerza. Sus manos serpentearon alrededor de sus nalgas para darle un apretón—. Cuidado, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tengo autocontrol, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto.

Emocionada por esa declaración, Hanji comenzó a impulsar sus caderas. Ella jadeó ante la sensación de él deslizándose de un lado a otro dentro de ella, estirándola casi dolorosamente. Levi maldijo, y las yemas de sus dedos se clavaron en su carne. Los músculos en su cuello se destacaron cuando su cuerpo se tensó, y resopló. Empezó a empujar, lentamente al principio y luego aumentando la velocidad.  
—M-maldita sea, gafas de mierda— jadeó Levi. Sus ojos parecían brillar—Yo... te lo advertí...  
—¡Aparentemente no soy bueno para escuchar... cosas!— La última parte de su declaración salió casi como un chillido, porque Levi saltó de su posición, la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y comenzó a embestirla. La mente de Hanji se quedó en blanco y su visión se volvió borrosa. Ella no había anticipado esta agresión desesperada y animalista de él...y le encantaba.  
—Levi... oh mierda, pequeño... ¡hijo de puta!— Hanji lo abrazo, pasando sus uñas astilladas sobre su espalda tensa y sintiendo los músculos tensos debajo de su piel maltratada y pálida. Él estaba jadeando duro y pesado en su oído. Su pelvis golpeó entre sus muslos, y sus manos apretó los puñados de las sábanas a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus gruñidos bajos y primitivos sonaron en su oído y ella se dio cuenta con una chispa de intuición de que realmente había sacudido su compostura hasta el fondo.  
—Tranquilo— suspiró Hanji. Ella ahuecó la cara de Levi con ambas manos, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y mirarla. No es que no estuviera disfrutando de ser embestida con tanta pasión, pero el sentido común todavía tenía un pequeño lugar en su mente. Si ella no lo calmaba, realmente podría lastimarla por accidente.  
—Levi, baja la velocidad. Mírame, cariño.  
Por algún milagro, su orden sin aliento llegó a la parte de su cerebro que no fue vencida por la lujuria. Esa expresión en blanco abandonó su rostro, suavizándose un poco en algo parecido al lamento. Él se estremeció, y él se detuvo sobre ella. El capitán inclinó la cabeza, escondiendo la cara entre sus pechos y jadeando.  
—Mierda. Lo siento.  
Hanji acarició su cabello, tratando de calmar su propio pulso mientras lo calmaba a él al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien. Solo tómate un minuto. Todavía no me has lastimado... bueno, no realmente.  
—Eso fue inaceptable— jadeó. —Nunca he perdido el control así antes.  
Hanji sonrió ampliamente y ella le besó la coronilla.

—Entonces lo tomaré como un cumplido. Logré hacerte trabajar. No es poca cosa, dado que eres un hombre de pocas emociones expresadas.  
—¿Quieres terminar en la enfermería?— Levi levantó la cabeza y la miró, completamente serio—. Realmente podría haberte lastimado, Hanji.  
Ella se puso seria, creyéndolo completamente. Ella peinó su flequillo fuera de sus ojos, y luego trazó sus rasgos esculpidos con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Lo sé. Tienes las dotes y la fuerza para hospitalizarme si pierdes el control total de ti mismo, pero no lo hiciste . Te detuviste cuando te lo pedí. Además, sé que nunca, nunca, me harías daño a propósito, pequeño capitán. Demonios, realmente necesito dejar de usar la palabra "pequeño" para ti. Es muy inexacto.  
Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, exhalando de una manera que sugería que todavía estaba trabajando en enfriar su libido.

—No sé qué diablos voy a hacer contigo.

Ella se rió y dijo con voz ronca:

—La respuesta está en la pregunta, gruñón, "hazlo". Solo un poco más lento, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Sí— él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, sosteniendo su mirada. Esta vez, fue amable al respecto. Su polla se deslizó suavemente, luego se retiró y regresó. Las líneas de tensión desaparecieron de la cara de Levi, y para Hanji, se veía tan joven en ese momento que era sorprendente. Francamente, él era hermoso para ella.  
—¿Mejor?— Levi preguntó en voz baja.  
Hanji siguió mirándolo fijamente, y ella acarició la extensión tonificada de su pecho con sus manos—. Sí. Mucho mejor. Buen chico.  
Levi no expresó ninguna molestia por haberlo llamarlo un "buen chico", pero el sexo tiende a distraer incluso a los hombres más concentrados. Mantuvo el ritmo lento durante un rato, y bajó la cabeza para darle a Hanji un beso prolongado. Había algo dulce en todo esto. Ese beso parecía tener una disculpa detrás que hablaba más elocuentemente que las palabras. A pesar de todos sus gestos malhumorados, Levi tuvo sus momentos amables.  
—Mmm— ronroneó Hanji contra sus labios, haciendo coincidir los movimientos oscilantes de su pelvis. Sí, esto era mucho mejor. Podía tomarse el tiempo para apreciar la forma en que él se sentía dentro de ella, ahora que él no estaba frenéticamente martillándola. Él estaba inclinando sus empujones también, y ella comenzó a jadear bruscamente con cada embestida.  
—¿Estoy lastimándote?— Levi preguntó. Su rostro estaba tensándose de nuevo. Él estaba luchando.  
—No, en absoluto—, aseguró la comandante—. Más fuerte, Levi. Está bien— él dudó. Ella acarició su rostro y miró sus inciertos ojos grises—. Te prometo que te diré si empiezas a lastimarme. No te detengas tanto.  
Él asintió, respiró hondo y comenzó a empujar un poco más fuerte. Un gemido se liberó, y la palidez de su rostro volvió a florecer de color rosa. Él era tan malditamente lindo cuando se sonrojaba así. Hanji decidió que ella tenía que obligarlo a hacerlo más a menudo. Ella jadeó aliento, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tan bueno. Fue tan malditamente bueno, y el cuidado que estaba tomando con ella lo hizo aún mejor.  
—Oh, cariño—, gruñó Hanji cuando se inclinó para hacerle cosquillas en el clítoris con las yemas de los dedos—, eso está muy bien.  
Ella no había querido que la declaración fuera cómica, pero a pesar de todo, Levi expresó una sutil diversión.  
—Heh. Que vocabulario tan tan colorido.  
Hanji abrió los ojos otra vez y sonrió hacia él.

—Al menos... no estás tratando de censurarme. Oh, maldición... ahí mismo, Levi. Ah... ¡ahhh!  
Ella se corría. Sucedió antes de que Hanji pudiera prepararse, y ella se acurrucó debajo de él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Presionando su rostro contra su hombro, ella gimió temblando. Mantuvo sus empujes estables, siguió pulsando su clítoris como a ella le gustaba. Hanji exhaló un suspiro e hizo un sonido extraño que en realidad odiaba, pero no pudo evitar el gemido roto que salió a la superficie.  
—¡Whoo-woo-whoo-woo!  
Levi no se detuvo. Él le dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada acerca de su orgasmo ruidoso y embarazoso. Incluso le sonrió un poco, y ella pensó que sus ojos se suavizaron un poco. Tal vez, solo tal vez, lo encontró entrañable. Ella estaba segura de lo que esperaba, porque si iban a seguir teniendo encuentros como este en el futuro, él estaría escuchando mucho más de eso.  
Con los dedos doblados, Hanji salió y se desplomó contra el colchón cuando desapareció. Jadeando y sonriendo, ella cerró sus tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda. La besó de nuevo, su lengua aferrándose para jugar con la de ella. Él retomó su ritmo nuevamente, acelerando su ritmo. Su aliento se volvió irregular, su cuerpo se tensaba bajo su agarre sobre él. Hanji se inclinó para apretar su trasero, gimiendo guturalmente. Ella sintió que él estaba cerca, y ella deseaba sentirlo entrar dentro de ella desesperadamente.  
—Eso es todo— instó con fuerza—, estás tan cerca, Levi. ¡No te detengas!  
—Ah, joder— dijo con voz áspera, levantándose de nuevo. Su rostro se tensó, su boca se abrió y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco.  
Dio un último y poderoso empujón, enterrándose profundamente dentro de ella. Entonces sucedió, y Hanji cerró los ojos y se deleitó con la sensación de su polla latiendo dentro de ella. Ella sonrió de nuevo, mareada por la experiencia. Le dio una pequeño golpe su nalga izquierda a modo de aprobación, luego frotó suavemente los músculos tensos con dulzura. Levi se estremeció y colapsó sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente.  
—No me retiré— jadeó—. Se suponía que... debí salir.

—Está bien— le aseguró—. Te dije que mis anticonceptivos son muy confiables, cariño. Incluso tomaré una dosis extra una vez que nos hayamos recuperado, solo para estar seguros.  
—Espero que funcione tan bien como dices—, suspiró.  
Dio un par de empujones lentos y suaves antes de que su longitud se volviera completamente suave, y se retiró de ella. Hanji lo liberó de su abrazo, y él se liberó de su cuerpo y se acostó de lado junto a ella. Él miró hacia abajo con una mueca. —Mierda, pateé la toalla de la cama.  
Hanji miró hacia abajo también, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Tus botas no pueden estas tan sucias y la ropa de cama puede lavarse. Acepto un poco de suciedad de las suelas de tus botas sobre mi cama si el resultado es un orgasmo así en cualquier momento.  
Levi apoyó su cabeza en su brazo doblado, mirándola.

—Tú y yo realmente no somos nada iguales.  
Hanji se rió suavemente, y ella extendió la mano para aflojar la corbata alrededor de su garganta.

—Gracias a Dios por eso. Si quisiera dormir sola, solo compraría un espejo más grande.  
—Ni siquiera tienes un espejo— señaló Levi. Echó un vistazo a la modesta habitación que Hanji usaba como dormitorio—. Nunca he visto a una mujer que no tuviera al menos un espejo de mano. No es de extrañar que tu cabello esté tan sucio todo el tiempo.  
Hanji gruñó, pero ella no estaba realmente ofendida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las palabras de Levi.

—Qué manera de disfrutar del resplandor crepuscular, insultando a la persona con la que te acostaste. Tus habilidades amorosas podrían mejorar un poco.  
—Sí. Se supone que debo hablar de poesía y otras mierdas— Levi le dio una prolongada mirada—Tienes fantásticos muslos y buenas tetas. ¿Mejor?  
—Marginalmente—, Hanji se rió entre dientes—. Estoy un poco sorprendido de que te gusten mis pequeñas picaduras de abeja, sin embargo, no tendría que usar vendas muy apretadas en mis pechos para pasar por un hombre si realmente quisiera.  
—Me gusta cómo encajan en mis palmas— explicó—. Solo lo suficiente para llenarlas. Nunca he tenido preferencia por los pechos grandes. Soy más un tipo de piernas y culo.  
Hanji alzó las cejas.

—Oh, ¿qué piensas de mi culo, entonces? No lo has dicho todavía.  
—Da la vuelta y dame la espalda.  
Incuestionablemente, Hanji hizo lo que le pedían. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse cuando los segundos transcurrieron sin que Levi hiciera ningún comentario, y ella se sacudió impulsivamente cuando su mano se frotó las mejillas una por una en pequeños círculos.  
—Agradable y firme— Levi le informó en voz baja—. Suave, también. Me gusta tu piel. Se siente suave contra mis manos, a pesar de tu abismal falta de cuidado.  
—¡Oye!— Hanji lo miró por encima del hombro. —El hecho de que no me unte la cara con guano de murciélago para maquillarlo y cubrirlo con cremas todas las noches no significa que yo...  
—Solo digo que tienes buena genética para tener una piel tan bonita— interrumpió—, sin embargo, debes cuidarla mejor. Estas marcas de arnés son más ásperas de lo que deberían ser— él trazó las líneas de dichas marcas en su espalda, provocando un estremecimiento de ella—. Te sentirías mejor si usarás una crema hidratante de vez en cuando.  
Hanji suspiró, sonriendo tristemente. —No puedo creer que esté recibiendo consejos de belleza de un hombre obsesionado con las heces. Esta debería ser la clase de conversación que tendría con una amiga

—Solo lo menciono porque me importa tu salud— protestó—. La higiene básica no es solo para las mujeres.  
—Bueno, no tengo cremas ni maquillaje especial para el cabello.  
—No necesitas maquillaje— Levi se apretó contra ella, y él la apaciguó con un beso en su hombro— Estás bien sin eso. Solo te animo a que te cuides mejor.  
—Eso es... dulce— murmuró—. Sin embargo, nunca tuve una figura materna en mi vida que me enseñara nada de esto.  
—Yo si— Levi acarició con una palma su brazo—. No hay una figura paterna, pero mi madre me enseñó de limpieza. Era una necesidad donde crecí. Puedo darte un poco de champú y loción, si estás dispuesto a usarlo.  
—Hmm.  
Ella lo consideró. Casi podría acusarlo de intentar cambiarla, pero no le estaba pidiendo que alterará su personalidad. Solo sugería un ligero cambio en los hábitos higiénicos. ¿Eso fue realmente tan irracional? Después de todo, Levi era un fanático de la limpieza, y en realidad no estaba pidiéndolo... simplemente era una sugerencia. Hanji nunca había tenido una buena razón para preocuparse por su apariencia, pero tal vez podría hacer una pequeña cosa por él. Al menos podría tratar de cuidarse mejor, y tenía la carga de la apariencia para defenderse como la gran comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.  
—Supongo que puedo probarlo— dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tiene valor práctico, después de todo. No puedo tener la posibilidad de enfermarme porque siempre estoy viviendo como un desastre, ahora que lo pienso.  
Él pareció complacido por su aquiescencia.

—Entonces te traeré algunas provisiones básicas mañana.  
Hanji sonrió y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía que sentirse incómodo con esas botas, pero se veía tan sensual en ellas que ella no sugirió que se las quitara. Poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor, se acurrucó contra él con un suspiro de satisfacción.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Levi estaba terriblemente distraído. Era pasado el mediodía cuando comenzó a informar a su escuadrón sobre su próxima misión en territorio de titán. No se aventurarían muy lejos; el clima era demasiado desfavorable para una larga expedición. Aún así, era deber de los exploradores limpiar tantos titanes cerca de las paredes como fuera posible. Las misiones más largas e intensas tendrían que esperar hasta que el clima volviera a ser más cálido.  
El capitán no estaba en su mejor momento hoy, eso era seguro. Hanji había entrado en la sala de reuniones para mirar y escuchar, y había aprovechado bien los productos que le había regalado. Ese maldito parche aún estaba presente, pero su cabello estaba limpio, cepillado y brillante. Incluso podía oler el champú a base de té que le había dado al otro lado de la habitación. Debió de usar también el espejo que le había dado, porque la cola de caballo en la que se había peinado no era la catástrofe desordenada y espesa que solía ver. Sus uñas también estaban limpias, libres de la suciedad generalmente acumulada debajo de ellas. Y podía decir que había usado la crema hidratante, porque la piel de su rostro parecía más suave y vibrante de lo normal.  
En resumen, se veía bonita y olía bien.  
—Capitán, ¿me oyó?— Preguntó Mikasa, quitando la atención a Levi de su comandante.  
Miró a la chica, y ojalá tuviera alguna idea de lo que ella había dicho. Por un momento, Levi se quedó allí como un estúpido. Podía asumir que ella había hecho una pregunta y le podría pedir que volviera a preguntar más tarde después de que terminara, o podía admitir que no la había escuchado y decirle que repitiera la pregunta. La segunda opción era inaceptable para él. Él era su capitán, y revelar incluso un momento de descanso en la concentración era invitar a dudas sobre su competencia, incluso si se trataba de un momento aislado.  
—Puedes hacer tus preguntas una vez que la sesión de información esté completa— dijo Levi con calma, luchando contra el calor que sintió subir en sus mejillas. Hanji ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Sospechaba que ella lo había notado, pero evidentemente no se había dado cuenta de que era por ella o porque ella habría estado sonriendo, al contrario.  
Levi continuó la sesión informativa, delineando dónde se ubicaría su escuadrón y cuáles serían sus funciones principales—. Nuestro trabajo es mantener el rango de comando seguro por encima de todo lo demás— explicó—, dejen el resto a el escuadrón de apoyo a menos que se indique lo contrario. Solo participaremos si los rangos exteriores están en una situación extrema y podemos hacerlo sin poner en riesgo los puestos del centro. Ahora pueden hacer sus preguntas.  
Parecía que la pregunta de Mikasa debía haber sido sobre lo que Levi acababa de preguntar, porque no había pedido permiso para hablar de nuevo. Jean preguntó dónde exactamente se ubicaría cada uno de ellos en la formación, lo que a Levi le pareció una pregunta válida. Marcó en la pizarra para demostrar dónde estaría situado cada soldado individualmente. Después de eso, no hubo más preguntas. Levi les permitió salir a todos, y una vez que salieron, Hanji cerró la puerta y se acercó a él.  
—Eso fue bien— ella le felicitó—. Esos chicos casi nunca te preguntan, por lo que me he dado cuenta.  
—Puede haber habido más preguntas de lo habitual hoy, gracias a ti.  
Hanji frunció el ceño un poco.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que mi presencia arroja dudas sobre tu liderazgo?  
—No— dijo en voz baja—, pero me distrajiste muchísimo y creo que los mocosos lo notaron.  
— ¿Oh?— Hanji le sonrió, — ¿los pensamientos de nuestra noche anterior interrumpieron tu concentración? No es nada de qué avergonzarse. Lo he estado pensando todo el día.  
—Eso, entre otras cosas— Levi aspiró su olor y no se atrevió a acercarse al comandante. —Usaste algunos de los productos que te di.  
Su ojo se ensanchó un poco.  
— ¿ Eso es lo que te distrajo? Ja, no puedes molestarme por mi fijación con los titanes. ¡Te emocionas tanto con la higiene como yo con la ciencia!  
—Sí, sí— refunfuñó—, no estoy acostumbrado a verte tan ... brillante sin embargo.  
— ¿Brillante?— su sonrisa se hizo más grande—, eso es adorable, Levi. Hoy he tenido muchas miradas inquisitivas, así que no eres el único que lo notó. Pero, ¿cómo crees que lo hice? ¿Estoy lo suficientemente limpio, lo crees?  
El capitán miró hacia otro lado, y él retrocedió contra la ventana y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
—Sí, estás lo suficientemente limpio.  
—Levi, te estás sonrojando.  
—No, no lo estoy. Deja de hablar mierda.  
—Pero lo estas— Hanji se acercó y no le quedaba espacio para retroceder. Ella ahuecó su cara en sus manos, y él encontró su mirada—, no me digas que ahora te sientes tímido. Pensé que habíamos pasado esa etapa anoche.  
—No es eso— insistió—, solo tengo que acostumbrarme a eso, ¿de acuerdo? No olvides nuestro acuerdo, para el caso. No puedes tentarme así cuando intentamos mantener las cosas en secreto.  
— ¿Te estoy tentando?— ella trazó los labios de él con la punta del dedo. Cuando se separaron, presionó la punta entre ellos—. Es bueno saberlo.  
El pequeño demonio lo atrapó, y Levi chupó el dedo que invadía su boca. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo que debería tomarse un poco de venganza. Hanji se quedó sin aliento, y Levi agarró sus caderas para atraerla fuertemente contra él.  
—Pequeño hipócrita— acusó Hanji sin aliento—. Primero me riñes por la manera en que actúo en torno a las personas y luego chupas mi dedo. Decídete.  
—Nadie está cerca ahora— murmuró alrededor de su dedo. Él acarició la llema de los dedos con la lengua. ¿Por qué demonios intentaba iniciar algo cuando alguien podía entrar en cualquier momento?, ni siquiera podía entenderlo.  
—Buen punto— estuvo de acuerdo Hanji, su voz cayendo una octava. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, y su mirada de caoba se intensificó—. Ven a mi habitación después de cenar esta noche.  
Levi soltó su dedo de su boca, y él agarró su mano para besar los otros dedos.  
— ¿Qué tal ahora mismo? ¿O tienes otras cosas que atender?  
—Yo... bueno... nada que requiera atención inmediata— titubeó—. ¡Podría posponerlo para... mmph!  
Levi había ahuecado la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras hablaba, y la atrajo hacia un profundo y urgente beso. Él ya estaba excitado. Era lejanamente molesto para él. El único momento en que podía recordar que una mujer lo había excitado tan fácilmente fue en su adolescencia, cuando el autocontrol era mucho más difícil de lograr. Se había enamorado de una bailarina en un burdel local. Ella era mayor que él, cerca de los treinta años. La edad importa poco, especialmente en el subsuelo. Esa bailarina había sido la primera vez de Levi, y él había estado encaprichado con ella después por mucho tiempo. Ella le rompió el corazón cuando se convirtió en la amante de un rico comerciante, y después de eso, pensó que nunca volvería a sentir tanta pasión en su vida.  
Ahora se vio obligado a revisar esa creencia. Levi no podía entender cómo sucedió. No hace mucho tiempo, no se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo con Hanji. Su personalidad excéntrica le molestaba, su falta de higiene personal le disgustaba, y su obsesión con los titanes le daba escalofríos. Sin embargo, ella era leal, era fuerte, era brillante en la batalla y no conocía el significado de la palabra "rendirse". Esas cualidades fueron las que lo hicieron repensar su opinión sobre ella, y en algún punto del camino, su aversión hacia ella se transformó en una atracción innegable.  
Hanji metió un muslo entre sus piernas, frotándose contra su ingle. Levi gimió suavemente en su boca, y la tentación de inclinarla sobre uno de los escritorios y terminar con ella con ella era tan fuerte que casi se olvidó de sí mismo y con tal de cumplirlo.  
—Espera— jadeó, rompiendo el beso—, tenemos que mover esto a tus aposentos o a los míos, de lo contrario te voy a follar aquí y ahora, y alguien va a interrumpirnos y obtener una sorpresa grosera..  
—Tienes razón— asintió sin aliento. Ella tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta—, vamos, mi pequeño, gruñón y sexy capitán. Estoy a punto de montarte hasta que te dobles.  
Levi la siguió, pero él separó su mano de ella una vez que salieron por la puerta.  
—Sube primero— aconsejó en voz baja, atento a cualquier explorador compañeros—. Iré y te alcanzaré en un minuto.  
—Buena idea— Hanji le guiñó un ojo, o al menos, lo que pasó por guiño cuando solo tenía un ojo visible—. No me dejes esperando, Levi.

* * *

Hanji no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo cuando ella prometió montarlo hasta que se doblara. Su vigor correspondía con el de la noche anterior. Todas sus dudas anteriores habían desaparecido ahora. No tenía motivos para reprimirse y, a juzgar por los sonidos que provocaba su capitán, Levi estaba más que de acuerdo con su agresión. Sudoroso, enrojecido y acostado sobre su espalda, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad le mostraba su debilidad, sin vergüenza. Esta vez acabó primero, pero retuvo el ingenio suficiente para hacer que Hanji tuviera su orgasmo con los dedos. Momentos después, Hanji sacudió la cabeza y gimió su nombre.  
Ella se tendió sobre él, tendida contra su pecho. Levi le acarició la espalda mientras recuperaban el aliento. Hanji le besó el pecho, saboreando su sudor en su lengua.  
—Eso fue fantástico— anunció Hanji cuando pudo hablar nuevamente—, incluso mejor que la primera vez.  
—Llegué demasiado rápido— suspiró.  
Ella le dio una palmada en el estómago a la ligera.  
—Aunque te viniste primero todavía me has dado mucha satisfacción, créanme.  
Él gruñó y se encogió de hombros.  
—De todos modos debería haber sido capaz de esperarte antes de salir. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.  
Hanji puso los ojos en blanco, pero ella no dijo nada. Personalmente, pensó que si Levi lo hacía mejor de lo que lo había demostrado hasta el momento, no podría conservar su cordura. Ella besó su pecho otra vez, y ella trazó su ombligo con las yemas de sus dedos. Vio el pequeño reloj en su mesita de noche y lo miró de reojo.  
—Oh mierda, ¿qué hora es?— No creía que hubieran estado haciendo eso durante tanto tiempo, pero aparentemente había pasado casi una hora desde que comenzaron. Todavía tenía papeleo para terminar y enviar a los directivos, y ella iba a tener que hacerlo a tiempo antes de que los correos dejaran de entregar por ese día.  
— ¿Tomé demasiado de tu tiempo?  
Hanji suspiró, y ella apoyó la barbilla en su pecho.  
—Ha sido un tiempo bien empleado, pero necesito terminar lo que empecé. Odio tener relaciones sexuales y huir, pero los documentos no se van a llenar solos.  
—Entonces será mejor que te vayas— sugirió Levi—, ahora que lo pienso, tengo que ir al mercado y tomar más té.  
—Tú y tu té— Sin embargo, no había maldad detrás de la crítica de Hanji. De hecho, estaba agradecida de que fuera tan entusiasta del té, porque de lo contrario no olería ni sabría tan bien. Ella lo besó en la boca, suspiró con pesar y se levantó para limpiarse un poco y volver a ponerse la ropa. Levi se relajó en la cama y observó mientras usaba su nuevo espejo de mano y peinaba para arreglar su coleta. Hanji lo vio a través del reflejo, y ella volteo a verlo.  
¿—No lo estoy haciendo bien o algo así? Comienzo por los extremos como me mostraste.  
—No, está bien— respondió—. Solo te veo.  
Hanji podría haber encontrado eso extraño si fuera alguien a excepción de Levi. Terminó y se puso la ropa. La corbata de bolo del comandante ni siquiera se había desprendido durante el encuentro, así que todo lo que tuvo que hacer con eso fue ajustarlo debajo del cuello de su camisa.  
—Está bien, Levi, me voy. Gracias por el postre de la tarde.  
Ella lo escuchó suspirar suavemente cuando ella hizo su salida, y eso la hizo sonreír. Honestamente, ella podría haber pasado el resto del día durmiendo la siesta en sus brazos, pero el deber tenía que venir antes que el placer. No fue hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de ella que Hanji se dio cuenta de que había olvidado volver a ponerse el parche en el ojo. Empezó a regresar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el pasillo. Hitch estaba allí, de pie junto a la pared opuesta a los aposentos de Hanji. Ella no estaba sola; estaba susurrando a otra joven que recientemente se había transferido a los legión de las tropas estacionarias.  
Ambos se rieron y se calmaron al ver a Hanji. Las orejas del comandante ardieron cuando Hitch le lanzó una mirada cómplice y maliciosa. No era difícil adivinar que las dos chicas habían estado hablando de ella. Debieron haber escuchado sus actividades mientras pasaban, y sin duda habían estado chismorreando sobre lo que habían escuchado antes de salir de sus aposentos. Solo podía rezar por que no hubieran reconocido la voz de Levi.  
A Hanji no le importaba mucho si la gente especulaba sobre su vida amorosa; ella era una mujer adulta con necesidades propias, después de todo. Levi no estaría contento si conectaran los puntos y supiera que él era el nuevo amante de Hanji. Hanji estaba bastante seguro de que nadie asociaría los gemidos guturales masculinos que había emitido con el capitán. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a que Levi fuera inexpresivo que probablemente no lo imaginarían siendo tan elocuente en la cama. Aún así, era mejor deshacerse de estos dos antes de que saliera Levi y eliminar todas las dudas sobre con quién había estado.  
—Chicas, ¿no tienen algo en que ocuparse?— Hanji presionó firmemente.  
—Uh, sí comandante— respondió la chica morena con la que estaba Hitch. Ella rápidamente saludó y la hizo retroceder.  
Hitch se demoró un momento más, su mirada oscilando entre su comandante y la puerta de la que Hanji había salido.  
—Olvidó su parche en el ojo, señora— señaló audazmente.  
—Me estaba irritando— excusó Hanji con calma que no sentía—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir, Dreyse?  
La chica fue lo suficientemente sabia como para no tentar su suerte.  
—No, Comandante Hanji. Disculpe.  
Hanji la vio patalear, y suspiró. Un segundo después, ella se encogió de hombros. Deja que la gente chismee. No tenían pruebas de con quién había compartido su cama. Ella y Levi tendrían que ser más cuidadosos hasta que llegara el día en que pudieran ser más abiertos acerca del cambio en su relación. Podía excusar sus mejores hábitos higiénicos sobre la decisión de dar un mejor ejemplo a sus subordinados, y no había ninguna regla que prohibiera a los comandantes tomar amantes.  
La puerta se abrió violentamente y Levi asomó la cabeza.  
— ¿Quién estaba aquí?  
—Solo un par de los nuevos exploradores en nuestras filas— Hanji intentó minimizarlo para evitar que se incomodara—, estaban de paso cuando salí, eso es todo.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron aquí?— exigió saber el capitán.  
—Oh, no mucho— dijo Hanji. Ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios—, sin embargo, es posible que desee vestirse y trasladarse mientras la costa está despejada.  
Abrió la puerta más para revelar que ya estaba de nuevo en su uniforme inmaculado.  
—Estoy un paso por delante de ustedes. Voy a verificar y ver si ha habido alguna respuesta del equipo de recuperación que enviamos a esa torre.  
Ella asintió.  
—Buena idea. Deberían haber enviado un mensajero por ahora para informar sobre su progreso. Déjame saber lo que descubres, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Sí— hizo una pausa, notando la ausencia de su parche—. ¿Así que decidiste seguir mi consejo sobre el parche o qué?  
—Oh, me olvidé de ponerlo— suspiró—, las chicas me vieron sin él, así que puse una excusa de que me estaba irritando. Tendré que quedarme sin el resto del día.  
Parecía aprobar su elección.  
—No es como si lo necesitaras, pero depende de ti— Levi bajó la voz a un tono más suave. — ¿Nos vemos después del anochecer?  
El primer impulso de Hanji fue decir que sí, por supuesto que sí. Ella reconsideró cuando pensó en los susurros que había dejado.  
—Tal vez no esta noche. Si vamos a mantener esto en secretó, deberíamos evitar pasar demasiado tiempo juntos o que nos vean entrar en los aposentos del otro.  
Una pequeña chispa de irritación iluminó sus ojos, pero Levi entendió el punto.  
—Está bien. Esa es la mejor manera de manejarlo por ahora.  
Frustrada, Hanji llegó a un compromiso.  
— ¿Qué tal si nos registramos en una posada al otro lado del distrito después de que nuestro equipo de recuperación regrese con los productos? De esa manera podemos tener nuestra privacidad, y siempre podemos encontrar una excusa creíble como un asunto oficial. Nadie va para cuestionar eso.  
Levi se relajó.  
—Bien jugado. Buscaré un lugar adecuado mientras estoy fuera por mis suministros.

* * *

Y así continuó a medida que pasaban los días. Ambos tenían que poner sus objetivos estratégicos antes de asuntos personales, dejando poco tiempo libre para disfrutar el uno del otro. Mantuvieron sus relaciones públicas en el status quo, interactuando entre sí de la misma manera que siempre lo habían hecho antes. Si bien había rumores de que Hanji tenía un amante secreto, nadie sabía quién era... al menos, no estaban seguros. Hanji pensó que Armin comenzó a sospechar la verdad después de que el erudito rubio presenciara a Levi enderezar impulsivamente su corbata antes de ir a una reunión un día, pero Arlert era demasiado prudente para compartir sus sospechas con alguien.  
La pareja programó cuidadosamente sus encuentros en torno a sus deberes, siempre girando donde ocupaban el alojamiento y la comida cuando tomaban sus descansos de las responsabilidades para disfrutar el uno del otro. Era una noción preventiva de lo que a Levi se le ocurrió, razonando que la variación reducía las posibilidades de que alguien rastreara sus hábitos y se diera cuenta. Verificaría una noche, y Hanji verificaría el siguiente. Incluso llegaron a veces hasta el distrito de Utopia, manteniendo una distancia segura entre sus puntos de conexión y la sede.  
Hanji siguió vistiendo su parche en público, pero cada noche que se encontraba con Levi despegaba sin pensarlo dos veces. Cada noche que estaban solos, Levi cepillaba su cabello para ella, y ella masajeaba la tensión de su cuello y hombros. Estaban cerca de su objetivo. Llegado el verano, habían limpiado a Shiganshina de todos los titanes restantes y habían tapado la brecha con la capacidad de endurecimiento de Eren Jaeger. En otoño, eliminaron a la mayoría de los titanes fuera de las paredes también, y tenían la fuerza y el número para llegar hasta el océano.  
—Hanji, no lo toques— advirtió Levi cuando se metió en el agua salada para recoger las extrañas formas de la vida marina que habían llegado a la orilla—.Podría ser venenoso.  
Ella lo miró sin comprender, con la boca floja. El océano era más vasto y extraño de lo que ninguno de ellos había anticipado, y la mayoría de los soldados más jóvenes jugaban en el agua a poca distancia o daban pasos vacilantes. Levi, sin embargo, tenía su atención centrada en el comandante. Hanji le sonrió un poco, divertido y conmovido por su protección.  
—Es solo agua salada— le recordó—, no es ácido. Deberías probarlo, Levi. Es muy refrescante.  
—No estaba hablando del agua— refunfuñó—, estoy hablando de esas cosas raras que estás levantando. ¿Qué es eso?— señaló la espiral, la cáscara de patrón de rayas que sostenía en sus manos.  
Hanji miró su hallazgo, insegura de sí misma.  
—Bueno, si los libros que encontramos son una fuente confiable, es una concha de mar. Alguna criatura solía vivir dentro de él. Quiero reunir tantos especímenes como pueda…  
—Mierda, debería haberlo sabido— espetó—. ¿Para qué sirve? ¿De qué manera la investigación de la vida oceánica nos ayudará a lograr nuestros objetivos? Más importante aún, no sabemos nada de qué tipo de peligros hay en el océano. Algo podría morderte.  
—Capitán, debería intentar esto— gritó Sasha alegremente—. ¡La arena se siente genial entre los dedos!  
Hanji se rió entre dientes y asintió a la joven.  
— ¿Ves? Sasha no está preocupada, y tiene agudos instintos. Estoy segura de que está bien, Levi. Leí un poco y la mayor parte de la peligrosa vida marina está en aguas más profundas. Ooh, ¿qué es esto?  
Ella vio algo verde oscuro flotando en las aguas poco profundas, algún tipo de vida vegetal. Ella caminó hasta allí y se inclinó para levantarlo. Se sentía viscoso. —Creo que encontré um poco de algas marinas.  
—La palabra clave es 'hierba'— gruñó el capitán—. ¿Qué diablos planeas hacer con eso?  
—Toda la literatura que he leído lo nombra constantemente como una fuente de alimento. Debería recolectar más y traerlo de vuelta. Puede tener también propiedades medicinales.  
Levi hizo una mueca.  
—Parece repugnante.  
—Muchas fuentes de alimentos se ven repugnantes hasta que están preparadas— señaló Hanji—, entonces, ¿qué pasa si no está ganando ningún concurso de belleza? Si vamos a establecer una base por aquí para construir nuestro puerto y nuestros barcos, debemos aprender lo que podemos y no podemos cosechar para obtener alimentos en el océano, ¿no crees?  
Él no tuvo una refutación para eso. Levi miró hacia otro lado, y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Eren Jaeger parado inmóvil donde el agua se unía a la orilla. El joven estaba mirando al horizonte con intensos ojos de color verde dorado. Levi miró a Hanji y luego sacudió la barbilla significativamente en dirección a Eren.  
Ella caminó más cerca de la orilla hacia Eren. Levi se acercó detrás de él.  
Eren no dio una indicación de que había detectado su acercamiento, pero habló en voz alta. Parecía estar hablando para sí mismo más que cualquiera de sus aliados a su alrededor.  
—En algún lugar, después de toda esa agua está el enemigo— dijo el cambiaformas. El viento soplaba su pelo castaño sobre sus ojos. Se había vuelto más largo durante el año pasado, llegando a sus hombros en un lío peluda que Levi no podía soportar.  
—Si podemos vencerlos, ¿finalmente seremos libres?  
Hanji y Levi se miraron el uno al otro, luego volvieron a mirar el agua azul con espuma. Hanji fue el primero en hablar. —La libertad es un estado de ánimo, Eren. Se podría argumentar que la verdadera libertad no existe en la forma en que lo dices. Siempre hay obligaciones y responsabilidades en la vida que se interponen en el camino de hacer lo que queremos hacer, ya sea familia, trabajo, amigos o deber. La libertad total significaría la ausencia de responsabilidad, e imagina cómo sería nuestro mundo si todos simplemente viviéramos sin ninguna regla o ética. Sería la ruina de la sociedad, y nunca hubiéramos conseguido llegar dónde estamos hoy si no hubiéramos tomado las armas para defendernos.  
Levi alzó una ceja hacia ella, impresionado.  
—Escúchala, niño. Tiene razón. Si quieres libertad total, te estás engañando a ti mismo. Lo que debes preguntarte en cambio es qué nos van a quitar para tener la libertad de tomar nuestras propias decisiones y vivir la nuestras vidas. Ese es el objetivo aquí. Todo lo demás es una cuestión de lo que elegimos hacer con esa autonomía.  
Eren los miró a los dos, bajó los ojos y asintió.  
—Entiendo. Espero que ustedes dos tengan suficiente libertad un día para hacer eso también.  
Eren se acercó a Armin y Mikasa después de eso, dejando que sus superiores lo miraran. Hanji miró a Levi a los ojos.  
— ¿Crees que sabe?— ella articuló.  
Para Levi, la respuesta fue bastante obvia. Todo este tiempo habían estado preocupados de que Armin fuera el que lo descubriera y dijera algo a sus amigos que los delataría. A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido que Eren viera su fachada. Habían subestimado al mocoso del titán. Eren había crecido bastante desde la batalla que les costó a Erwin Smith como comandante, y no solo físicamente. Había una especie de sabiduría trágica en sus ojos, y aunque Levi había comenzado a notarlo mucho antes, había pensado que expresaría debido a todo lo que Eren había pasado.  
Hanji se acercó a él y ella le susurró algo al oído—. Oye, si lo descubrió, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Creo que Eren tiene cosas más importantes en mente que nuestra relación, y para cuando tengamos lista nuestra flota, a nadie le importará incluso si gritamos la verdad… Esta puede ser nuestra lucha final, para bien o para mal.  
Levi asintió. Él no podía estar en desacuerdo con eso. Tal vez ya no había un punto en todo esto.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche tenían su campamento al lado del océano establecido y las tareas de patrulla asignadas, por si acaso hubiera titanes rezagados deambulando por el territorio. Gracias a las habilidades de supervivencia de Sasha, pudieron tomar una sopa caliente de pescado. Algunos de ellos recelaban de comer pescado del océano, pero Hanji confirmó que las capturas que hacían eran seguras para consumir, con la excepción de las medusas que quedaron atrapadas en la red. No podía estar segura de eso, por lo que fue arrojado al mar.  
Después de la comida, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, Levi salió de su tienda, caminó hasta Hanji y entró en ella con solo una breve pausa para dar a algunos exploradores que lo observaban una mirada desafiante. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Satisfecho, abrió la solapa y entró para encontrar a Hanji sentada en el pequeño escritorio que había traído en uno de los vagones de suministros. Ella estaba ocupada escribiendo algo, y ella parpadeó cuando él entró y cerró la solapa detrás de él.  
—Levi, ¿necesitas algo?  
En lugar de responderle con palabras, se quitó la capa y la colgó en el soporte cerca de la entrada de la tienda. Se quitó los guantes, los guardó en el bolsillo y luego se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta—. Um, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Hanji comenzó a sonrojarse ante la mirada en sus ojos.  
Levi se detuvo, mirándola en silencio. Luego colgó su chaqueta, y comenzó a aflojar su corbata.  
—Estoy eligiendo darme la libertad de dormir con quien quiero dormir. ¿Es eso un problema para ti?  
Hanji negó con la cabeza y su ojo descubierto se ensanchó.  
—N-no, pero... estabas tan decidido a mantenerlo en secreto. Simplemente... ¿entraste aquí frente a todos?  
—Está bien— La corbata de Levi se unió a las otras prendas en el soporte colgante—, ese pequeño discurso que diste a Eren antes me hizo pensar. Es una vida corta, a menudo brutal. Ambos hemos coincidido en eso antes, pero he adquirido una nueva perspectiva. La libertad total es una ilusión, ¿verdad? Eso significa que no tenemos ninguna libertad en absoluto, y que podría ser tomada de nosotros al final de este conflicto. No me voy a perder otro momento encadenándome a mí mismo cuando realmente no es necesario. ¿Qué tal?  
Su expresión era una mezcla de asombro y esperanza.  
—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que a partir de ahora, quieres que seamos abiertos sobre nuestra relación? ¿No te preocupa cómo afectará eso a nuestras relaciones profesionales?  
—Si aún no ha arruinado nuestra relación de trabajo, dudo que lo haga ahora — él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa—. Hemos estado haciendo esto durante meses, cuatro ojos. No ha interferido con nuestros deberes. Creo que ambos pasamos la prueba de mantener nuestra vida amorosa y nuestra vida laboral por separado, y francamente, estoy cansado de todo esto de jugar a las escondidas de mierda.  
Ella se relajó y su mirada se suavizó.  
—Yo también lo estoy, Levi. Dios, estoy cansado de eso. De hecho, he querido tantas veces sugerir esto, pero no pensé que quisieras.  
—Ahora sabemos que estamos en la misma página— se quitó la camisa y se acercó al escritorio con el torso desnudo. El frío en el aire hizo que se le pusiera piel de gallina en la piel, pero apenas le importaba. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio en el lado opuesto de Hanji, colocando sus manos planas contra la superficie—. No me mal entiendas. No estoy diciendo que debemos tomarnos de la mano y besarnos frente a nuestros camaradas cuando estamos de servicio. Todavía tenemos un ejemplo para establecer y actuar como un par de adolescentes cachondos no es apropiado. Dicho esto, nuestro tiempo libre es nuestro y no hay una buena razón para ocultarlo cuando compartimos una cama. ¿De acuerdo?  
Hanji dejó a un lado su lápiz y se levantó de la silla.  
—Muy de acuerdo.  
Luego rodeó el escritorio para abrazarlo, y su beso transmitió sus sentimientos más de lo que las palabras pudieron. La pareja se dirigió al petate de Hanji, cerca de la parte posterior de la tienda, despojándose de sus ropas a medida que avanzaban. Ambos podían distinguir las especulaciones susurradas provenientes fuera de la tienda, pero lo que la gente pensaba ya no les preocupaba demasiado.  
Habían encontrado su propia libertad, y todo gracias a un trozo de hielo delgado que cedía bajo sus pies.

.

Fin

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews :D


End file.
